The Heart is Only Meant for One
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: Kelly is dating Cody Rhodes. But what happens when she catches him cheating? Will a certain superstar help save the day? Will Cody come back for Kelly? Bad summary, but read to find out! Cody Rhodes/Kelly Kelly/Alex Riley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Kelly Kelly strolled around the arena, she wasn't on for a match until another hour, so she figured that she should just look for her boyfriend Cody Rhodes.

Kelly rounded the corner and bumped into Alex Riley. "Oh my God! I'm sorry Alex!" Kelly said.

Alex laughed and patted her shoulder with his hand, "It's fine, don't worry about it!" Kelly smiled and continued walking.

What seemed like an hour was just ten minutes when Kelly finally found Cody. The blonde was planning on surprising Cody by jumping on his back from behind, but someone was already talking to Cody.

Kelly stood behind the storage crates and looked over at who Cody was talking to. It was Eden Stiles. Eden was the ring announcer for Smackdown and there was something about her that Kelly didn't like. **A/N(Eden doesn't work for WWE anymore.)**

"So, wait. Your telling me that you're still with her?" Eden questioned. Kelly raised her eyebrows and waited for Cody's answer.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It will be worth it once she's gone." Cody said, placing his hands on Eden's shoulders. Kelly felt her stomach drop and her heart shatter. She loved Cody, she trusted him. Yet, this was what he's been doing when she wasn't around?

What happened next was what broke Kelly down. Cody wrapped an arm around Eden and leaned in, kissing her. The two were getting passionate as Kelly's heart broke even more.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore, Kelly ran towards the Diva's locker room to find Eve and Maryse.

* * *

Kelly stormed in and the tears fell down her cheeks freely. Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't see, everything was a blur. But her heart still felt, and it was indeed broken.

Maryse instantly ran up to her and hugged her. "What's wrong Kelly?" Maryse asked. "Cody's cheating on me." She said in between sobs. "Oh hell no! Who is she?" Eve asked. "Eden." Kelly said, crying even harder.

"This isn't right. Leave him now. Do you want us to talk to them?" Maryse asked, she didn't have an opinion on Eden, but now she did. And it wasn't a good one.

"No. I can do this." Kelly sighed. Her stomach hurt and she wasn't feeling good.

"But if you need us, call or text okay? We have a match up next." Eve said. The Latina felt bad on how her and Maryse both had to leave Kelly when she needed them the most.

"Okay. Good luck." Kelly said, giving them a small smile. She took her phone out of her bag and decided to go and sit on one of the benches in the hallway.

The thought of Eden and _her_ Cody kissing made her sick. The image played over and over again on a continuous loop. Eden surely was beautiful. But what hurt Kelly more was that now she knew for sure she wasn't good enough for Cody.

Kelly's phone started to vibrate and her heart gave a familiar pang as she looked at the name on the screen.

**1 New Message - Cody**

_Hey babe, wanna go out for dinner tonight?_

Kelly knew better than to go out with him, instead she needed to talk to him. She ignored the message and got up to once again look for Cody.

* * *

Kelly found Cody standing in the middle of another hallway looking at his phone. Was he waiting for her message? Or was he waiting for Eden's?

The blonde drew in a deep breath and walked over to Cody. "I'm here." Kelly quietly said. Cody turned around. "Great, so what do you say ab-" Cody tilted his head as he stared into Kelly's swollen blue eyes. "Who did this to you?" Cody asked, his arms pulling her in for a hug. Kelly started to cry as Cody held her. She pulled herself away from him. "You." Kelly whispered, backing away from Cody. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing Eden." Kelly yelled. Who did he think he was? Pretending to not know what was wrong.

"Kelly, I can explain." Cody said, walking towards her and taking her hands in his. "Then do it. Explain to me why I wasn't good enough."

"You are good enough. It was just a mistake. I promise, it won't happen again. I'm sorry." Cody pleaded.

"You're just sorry because you got caught. I can't believe you would do this to me. I loved you." Kelly cried out.

"But I am sorry! I won't let it happen again, give me one more chance. I'll make it up to you." Cody said, still holding her hands.

"Am I the only one you love, Cody?"

"Kelly.."

"Please Cody, I at least deserve to know." Kelly said, taking her hands away from him.

Cody looked deep into her blue eyes once more before looking away. "No."

Kelly looked down at the ground and frowned. She looked back up at Cody and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye Cody. I love you."

Cody's mouth dropped open as Kelly kissed the corner of his mouth. The warm feeling soon faded once he saw Kelly walk away from him.

"I miss you already." Cody whispered to himself.

* * *

Kelly sat down on the bench. She was still a bit dizzy from all the events that occured. But before she could head back to the hotel, Alex Riley came and sat next to her.

"What's up Kelly?" Alex asked, noticing her swollen eyes.

Kelly knew she could trust Alex, they've been friends for a while. And she had to admit, he did look pretty good.

"Cody and I. We're done." Kelly said, pursing her lips and looking back down at the ground.

"Can I ask what happened?" Alex said, putting a hand around her and placing it on her shoulder. The sudden contact sent electricity moving up and down her body.

"I caught him cheating on me. With Eden." Kelly frowned. Alex looked at Kelly, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"You know, you didn't deserve that. At all." Kelly nodded. "Actually, he doesn't deserve you." Kelly tilted her head as she stared back into his deep cerulean eyes.

"You're beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have you. Cody took you for granted. You deserve the best. " Alex said, rubbing her shoulder. Kelly smiled, "Really?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Definitely. Well, I understand if you don't want to, but what do you say about dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to!" Kelly grinned. Alex smiled as he got up and put his arm out. "Alright! Let's go." Kelly giggled as she linked her arm with his.

The two walked down the hall, unaware that Cody Rhodes had witnessed the whole conversation.

* * *

**Well ,what do you guys think? Reviews would be lovely! Thank you for reading (: Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: xTheCountryGirl and DivaliciousDooL**

**Favorites: xTheCountryGirl**

**Alerts: xTheCountryGirl and DivaliciousDooL**

* * *

Kelly was aware that she left the arena and missed her match, but since Teddy Long was the general manager, he let her off the hook.

The two headed back to their hotel after having dinner together. Alex decided to walk her to her room since she decided she was going to get her things and not stay with Cody anymore, instead she would be staying with Eve and Maryse for now.

"I had an _amazing_ time Alex, thanks for tonight." Kelly smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Anytime, I'll be here if you need me. Text me later." Alex nodded.

Kelly went on her tiptoes and kissed Alex on the cheek. "I will." Alex grinned at the kiss, and turned around and headed back to his room.

The blonde diva slid the hotel key card in and gripped the door handle. Kelly drew in a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Her heart sunk as she saw Cody getting ready, probably for a date with Eden. _"He really has been waiting to get rid of me." _Kelly thought to herself. She gathered her bags and stopped in her tracks as she felt his eyes on her.

"Kelly? What are you doing?" Cody asked innocently. Kelly turned around to face him. "I'm just getting my things. Oh and this?" She said, holding up the room key. "You can just give this to Eden." Kelly tossed the card onto the coffee table and started walking towards the door, but Cody grabbed her arm and spun her around until she was faccing him again.

"Don't do this. Don't go. I want you to stay." Cody said, his eyes looked sad, but Kelly knew she couldn't fall for it.

She sighed. "No, Cody. We can't do this. You and I are done. Over. I mean, it's pretty obvious you've already made plans with Eden tonight." Kelly said, rolling her eyes.

"But why did you go out with Alex then?" Cody shot back. Kelly glared at him and shook her head. "He took me out for dinner. He's a sweetheart, trustworthy, charming, and a gentleman. Maybe you should be more like him." Kelly said mischievously.

"Kelly, you know you still love me." Cody said, with a smug smile. Kelly shook her head again. "I did Cody. But not when I found out you've been with someone else."

Kelly opened the door and walked out, leaving Cody just standing there with a blank face. Cody exhaled and ran a hand through his dark hair. _"I really fucked up this time."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Kelly walked into her new room with her two best friends. She placed her bags down and grinned at Eve and Maryse, who were waiting to find out what happened.

"Soo, what happened with you and Alex?" Maryse asked. Kelly smiled and sighed at the thought, "Oh, just went out for dinner and he walked me back to the hotel. He told me to text him!" Kelly exclaimed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the thought of when she kissed his cheek earlier.

"So are you going to?" Eve asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kelly turned around and got her phone out. "You guys are so nosy! But I lovee you guys." They all laughed together.

Kelly looked for Alex's name in her contacts and sent him a message. _"Hiii Alex (:"_

"Why don't we have a movie night and order room service?" Maryse suggested. "That sounds awesome, let's do it!" Eve cheered. "Fine with me!" Kelly said.

Kelly felt her phone buzz and smiled when she saw the reply. _"Hey beautiful (:" _Kelly licked her lips and typed in another reply. _"What's up?" _

The texts continued all night until Eve and Maryse passed out. It was already two-fourty in the morning and Kelly was still up texting A-Ry.

_"I have to ask you something, can we meet in the hall?" _Kelly read the text and wondered what it could be about, but then smiled at the thought of him asking her out. _"Okay, I'm coming."_

Kelly stepped outside the hall to see Alex already walking towards her. She admire how he looked, even if it was just his sleepwear. His shirt clung onto his muscular body, bringing out every detail of his hard work.

"Hey." Kelly said, shyly. "Hi, I uh.. got something to say." Alex said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Kelly tilted her head and nodded slightly, waiting for his question. Alex stepped forward and took one of her hands in his, and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "Kelly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly was in awe. She smiled up at him and whispered "Of course." before placing her lips on his. Alex smiled at the blonde diva and pulled her close. The two started to kiss again until they heard someone clearing their throat. The two pulled away and saw Cody and Eden standing there. Cody took Eden's hand and they pushed past Kelly and Alex.

"Well that was weird." Alex shrugged. "Yeah, but who cares? Now it's going to be you and me." Kelly beamed.

Alex smiled as she rubbed small circles on his arm. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm kind of tired." Kelly yawned. "Me too." Alex said. He leaned down to give her one more kiss and hugged her. "Night Kells." Alex said. "Goodnight Alex." Kelly giggled.

The two went back to their rooms and thought what would be in store for them next.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short! I'll be sure to add the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! (:**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: LegitElizabethWWEFan, Relly's Gurl, xTheCountryGirl, and DivaliciousDooL**

**Favorites: Relly's Gurl, LegitElizabethWWEFan, and DivaliciousDooL**

* * *

Kelly decided to stay with Alex for the night as they made their way into his room. The two stumbled on their way in as their lips were locked in a makeout session. They had a couple drinks, but they were surely not drunk. They knew well what they were doing, and were in complete control of their actions.

Alex carried Kelly and placed her onto the bed. Their kisses became more heated and passionate as their clothes were being stripped off of each other. Before they knew it, their clothes were on the floor. Alex hovered over her and kissed her tenderly before asking her, "Are you sure?" Kelly nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his back. His hips rocked against hers slowly and gently, before things got intense and to the point of him slamming into her wildly. They climaxed together and Alex got off of her and laid next to her.

Kelly thought about how Alex's eyes looked. His dark cerulean eyes were filled with passion and love, compared to Cody's which were usually just filled with lust.

The blonde pulled the sheets up and snuggled into Alex. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. They both just stayed like that, holding each other and enjoying the silence around them, while the smell of sex filled the room.

"I love you." Kelly said, softly. "I love you too." Alex said, kissing her forehead.

They both drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

Alex woke up as the sun shined through the window. He looked down to see Kelly still asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." Alex said, grinning.

"Good morning sweetie." Kelly said sweetly.

Kelly sighed as she rolled onto her stomach. "I don't want to go." Alex bit his lip and replied, "Then don't." Kelly giggled as she saw Alex giving her those sad puppy-dog eyes. "Alex.. Don't do this to me now!" Kelly whined. "Stay here then." Alex said, wrapping an arm around her bare waist.

"I wish I could, let's do something later though? I have lunch with the girls soon." Kelly said, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Sounds fine with me." Alex said.

"I will!" Kelly said, getting up to put her clothes back on. Alex looked over at Kelly and let his eyes gaze over her slim body. Kelly leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way to the door.

"I'll call you later!" Alex called out. "You better." Kelly giggled, as she walked out of the room.

Kelly made her way down the hall, smiling to herself about what their actions that night. _"Definitely better than Cody." _She thought, biting her lower lip.

The blonde turned the corner and was grabbed by the shoulders. "Kelly, can we please talk?" Cody asked. Kelly rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow. "About what Cody?" Kelly groaned, getting irritated that he still tries to talk to her.

"I just want to talk about.. us." Cody said, in a calm tone. "Okay." Kelly sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. "Can we talk in my room?" Cody said, taking a few steps down the hall. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Kelly followed Cody in what used to be their room. Cody paced back and forth across the room, holding his head in his hands. Kelly couldn't lie, she did miss Cody, but she was with Alex now, and she loved him.

Cody then walked towards her and took her hands in his. "I miss you Kelly." Cody said softly, caressing her hands gently.

"I miss being with you, I miss calling you mine. I just need you back. It was all a mistake Kelly. I'm so sorry." Cody said, his eyes watering. Kelly's heart broke as she watched and listened to him plead.

"Cody. I miss you too. But I'm with Alex now, and I love him." Kelly said, her eyes blinking rapidly to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know." Cody whispered, looking down at the ground.

"But Cody, you obviously weren't happy with me. Cheating is _never_ an accident. It's a choice. I know you're sorry, but sorry doesn't fix everything. I want you to be happy Cody, and obviously it's Eden." Kelly said, wiping a tear that escaped her eye.

"I made the wrong choice Kelly! I want _you_ back. I-I'll do anything." Cody begged. "I think about what we'd be doing right now if we were still together.. and I miss that. Please Kelly." Cody's breathing became heavier as Kelly's face stared back at him with her eyes filled with hurt.

"Cody, listen to me." Kelly said, as she cupped his face in her hands. "I love you. I always have and I always will. But I can't trust you. I'm sorry." Kelly cried, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"No. Kelly, please. I'll do anything! I love you." Cody pleaded. Kelly shook her head and walked over to the door. "I have to go now." Kelly said, her heart hurting as she saw Cody pleading.

Cody grabbed her arm and looked into her light blue eyes that he's missed. "Don't go. I want you to stay." Cody said, his voice about to crack. Kelly shook her head and looked down at the carpet. "No, Cody. I have to go." Cody licked his lips and stared at her small pink ones. He leaned and expected to feel her lips, but she sharply turned her head so that they landed on her cheek.

Kelly looked at Cody one last time and held their gaze. She gave him a small smile and slipped through the door.

Cody's heart broke as he knew she slipped from his hands. He let the tears fall and wished everything was back to the way it was. He regretted everything because now, he lost Kelly. And it may be for good.

But one thing Cody Rhodes knew was that he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**Aww, poor Cody :( But he deserves it right? Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four! By the way, I won't be updating for about a week because I will be on vacation. I'll make sure to write a chapter though once I come back, so don't worry! (:**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: xTheCountryGirl, TrueBlueAnthony, and Relly's Gurl**

**Favorites: xXDashingK2RKOXx**

**Alerts: xXDashingK2RKOXx**

* * *

- Two months later.

Kelly woke up and felt her head pounding and her stomach wrenching in pain. The blonde sat up and held her head. At the same time, she felt something coming up her throat.

The slim diva slid out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and began to throw up. Alex followed her into the bathroom a minute later and knew something was wrong. He walked over to Kelly and started to rub her back, and pulled her hair back so that it wasn't in the way.

Kelly flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands and rinse her mouth out. Alex stared at her for the longest time, trying to figure things out. Kelly turned towards him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I think I'm pregnant." Kelly whispered, her voice sounding like she was going to cry. Alex didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. He opened his arms and let her cry into his chest. Do you want me to go buy a test or something?" Alex said, stroking her hair. Kelly became silent for a moment and then pulled away and looked at Alex. "No, I'll go get it." Alex nodded and watched as Kelly went to get ready to go to the store.

* * *

Kelly stared at the three tests that were lined up on the bathroom sink. _"I'm not ready for a baby." _Kelly thought to herself. Five minutes passed, and she decided it was time to check the results.

The results absolutely shocked her.

They were all negative. Kelly let out a sigh of relief. She was sure that she was pregnant, but somehow. She wasn't. Kelly ran out of the bathroom and tackled Alex. She expected him to go down on the floor, but he caught her in mid air. "Guess what?" Kelly asked. Alex raised his eyebrows, and walked over to the bed, setting her down. "What?"

Kelly bit her lower lip and opened to her mouth to speak. "I'm not pregnant." Kelly said, waiting for Alex's reaction. He closed his eyes and also let out a sigh of relief. "You okay? Kelly asked, standing up and putting a hand on his arm. Alex opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I was just nervous." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't be." Kelly said, placing a kiss on his lips. "Well, in that case. Wanna go out tonight? You can ask Eve and Maryse if they want to come." Alex asked. "Of course!" Kelly giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Kelly asked Eve and Maryse if they wanted to go. The two immediately responded asking if they could bring dates, to which Kelly giggled and replied "Yes!"

-An hour later.

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. Her black dress hugging her curves and her long blonde hair cascading down her back in soft curls. Kelly smiled at her makeup which looked elegant, yet simple. A light shade of pink blush, and eyeliner and mascara to bring out her bright blue eyes.

She dug through her makeup bag and took out a tube of lip gloss. She twisted the cap open and slid it on her lips. Alex knocked on the bathroom door and Kelly said "Come in."

Alex stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're beautiful." He said, almost in a seductive tone. His warm, yet cool minty breath tickling her ear. Kelly felt a shiver run up and down her spine as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Kelly turned around and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and giggled as she saw him lick her lips. "Lemonade?" He asked. His face confused as he tried to figure out the flavor of her lip gloss.

"Just for you!" Kelly said, sweetly. He pulled her in for another kiss as they stumbled out of the bathroom and onto their bed.

Alex pulled away and rolled over so that Kelly was under him. "Do we have time?" He asked. Kelly giggled and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Of course not! We have to go in ten minutes!" Alex pouted. "Maybe later?" Kelly asked. Her voice enticing him. Alex nodded and got off of her.

Kelly knew it was going to be one of the best nights ever once they stepped outside of the room.

* * *

Kelly and Alex arrived at the club along with Ted and Maryse, and Eve and Zack.

They all headed to the dance floor, occasionally heading to the bar and getting drinks.

The hours passed and they grew wasted and exhausted. It was around two in the morning when they all decided to head back to the hotel.

And just as Kelly promised, the two were once again liplocking and making their way to their room. But this time, they had no control over their actions. At least Kelly decided to buy protection this time, and as they shut the door behind them, they both knew it was going to be a wild and carefree night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll be back next week with another chapter, because sadly, I will be on vacation :( . Thanks for reading! I hope you leave me some reviews to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack! Anyone see CM Punk's heel turn? Cried about it last night ):**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: xXDashingK2RKOXx, xTheCountryGirl, and Relly's Gurl**

**Favorites: carrieoh, RellyJorrieFan, and MsChifSantos**

**Alerts: carrieoh, RellyJorrieFan, and MsChifSantos**

* * *

For some reason Kelly would wake up every morning feeling sick. She knew that she wasn't hungover because she never got one. The blonde leaned over the toilet and started to throw up violently. _Maybe the tests were wrong._ She thought to herself.

Kelly flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and put sweatpants and a hoodie on. As she walked towards the door she looked at Alex, who was face down on the bed and snoring loudly.

She smiled and walked over to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way towards the door. "I'll be back Alex." Kelly shouted. "Okay." Alex mumbled.

Today was the day Kelly would find out if she really was pregnant.

Kelly got into her car and drove to one of the nearest doctors in town. She sat in the grim waiting room as multiple thoughts raced through her head.

_What if I really am pregnant? Will Alex stay with me? Are my friends going to stay with me?_

"Kelly Blank?" The nurse called out. Kelly looked at the nurse and nodded. She got up and followed the nurse into one of the rooms and waited.

Kelly told the nurse how she wanted to know if she really was pregnant. The nurse went to get the doctor and Kelly was left sitting in the room.

* * *

The doctor came in the room for the second room with a few papers in his hands. Kelly played with her hands as she was nervous and wanted to get it over with.

"Ms. Blank?" The doctor asked. "Yes?" Kelly answered, not looking at the doctor. "Are you alright?" The doctor questioned. Kelly nodded and bit her llower lip. "Yeah, just a little nervous. That's all."

The doctor lookedd at the paper and back at Kelly. Kelly's heart started to pound through her ribs as she waited for the doctor's result.

"Ms. Blank... You are pregnant." The doctor said, staring at Kelly who just had a look of shock spread across her face. "Three months pregnant." The doctor added.

Kelly nodded and smiled at the doctor. "Thanks doc." Kelly said, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "Anytime." The doctor said, smiling sympathetically.

Kelly got out of the car and walked back to her room. The bed was empty, and Alex wasn't in the room. Instead, she found a note on the table.

_I'll meet you at the arena? Love you. -Alex _

Kelly smiled at the note. She got ready to go to the arena and headed towards her car. She needed to tell Alex, and she was going to tell him today.

* * *

Kelly walked around the arena. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of telling Alex she was pregnant. Her head was throbbing and she was just nervous.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her. "Hey Kells." Alex said. "Hi." Kelly responded. Alex knitted his eyebrows together with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Kelly pulled Alex over as her back was to the wall. "Alex.. I'm pregnant." She said, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Alex stood there, his mind just registering what she said.

"How long?" Alex asked. Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Alex. "Three months." Kelly breathed out. Alex's mouth dropped.

What the two didn't know was that Cody was walking around. Cody stopped and stood by the vending machine. He picked a Sprite and waited for the drink to come out.

"Kelly, three months? You were with Cody too then!" Alex said, getting nervous at the thought that the child wasn't even his. No, no. This can't be happening." Alex said, pacing back and forth.

Cody heared his name and was instantly listening to the conversation. He picked up his Sprite and twisted the cap open. He enjoyed the cool bubbly liquid as he took a swig from it.

Kelly stood silently. She really did hope it was Alex's, she wouldn't know what to do if it was Cody's. She loved them both, but Alex was the one for her.

"Do you know if it's mine or Cody's?" Alex asked, worry hinted in his voice. Kelly shook her head. "N-no. All the doctor said was that I was pregnant." Kelly said, feeling wrecked at the thought of how broken Alex would be if it wasn't his.

Meanwhile, Cody, who was chugging on his soda, choked and started to cough violently as he heard his ex-girlfriend was pregnant. Cody became nervous too. What if the baby was his? What would happen between him and Kelly?

Kelly and Alex turned to see Cody coughing, while holding a plastic green bottle. "I think you need to let him know too." Alex whispered, holding her close and stroking her hair.

"I know." Kelly said, as she watched Cody walking away. "No matter whose it is though, I'll stay with you Kelly. I love you." Kelly smiled and kissed Alex softly on the lips. "Thanks Alex. But maybe I should go tell Cody?"

Alex nodded and let her go. He watched her walk away as thoughts were racing through his mind. How was he going to cope with the baby if it wasn't his?

* * *

Kelly caught up to Cody. "Cody? I need to talk to you." Cody raised his eyebrows and turned around to see Kelly. Her eyes were slightly pink and puffy. Cody already knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't want to put her in an already worse mood, so he nodded for her to go on.

"You and I... we were together three months ago." Kelly started. Cody's eyes were on the floor as he nodded, looking back up at her. "Yeah."

"Well, I-I I'm pregnant." Kelly said, her voice shaking. "And I don't know if it's yours or Alex's." Kelly started to cry again. Cody stepped forward and hugged her, taking in the smell of her perfume and how parts of her skin felt on his. He missed her, he missed holding her.

He pulled away and stared into her light blue eyes. "It'll be okay." Cody said, moving the hair out of her face. Kelly nodded. 'I just wanted to let you know, that was all." Kelly said, giving him a small smile as she walked away from him.

Cody stood back and watched her go. He wouldn't know what to do if it was his. He wasn't ready for this. But if this meant getting Kelly bacck, he would give it everything.

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! (: Review pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter six! I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now.**

**Thank you very very much to xTheCountryGirl and Relly's Gurl for being loyal reviewers, I truly can't thank you enough! Much love to you both! XOXO (:**

* * *

_Cody grunted as Kelly pushed him against the wall._ _Her tongue running across his lower lips as he opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue slip in. She ran her hands through his hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. _

_He kissed her with such hunger and passion. He felt his shirt come off and hers slip off also. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Their kisses and bare bodies kept each other warm as the inside of the room was cold. _

_Kelly looked deep into his bright blue eyes that she loved. "Don't leave me." She whispered into his ear, tugging at his earlobe gently with her teeth. Cody groaned at the feeling. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking at her sensitive spot that made her squirm. "I wouldn't even think about it." He said in between kisses._

_She closed her eyes from the pleasure, the feeling of him on her body was just magical. She couldn't ask for anything better. She giggled as his hand slipped in between her thighs. Throwing her head back in the pillow, her breathing grew rapid. He smiled as he watched her moan in pleasure. His eyes roamed over her toned body, taking in the fact that she was with him._

_Kelly slowly pushed him over so that she was on top of him. She straddled him as she kissed his jaw and neck. Her light fingers running down his chiseled chest. He shivered at her touch. She smiled and laid down next to him, clutching his chest and resting her head on his chest. "I love you." Kelly said sweetly. Cody wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I love you too."_

Cody woke up instantly. His eyes opened as he sat up. He put a hand to his forehead and breathed out. It was just a dream. He groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow. He really missed Kelly. He loved her. But now he really understood that one saying, you don't know what you got until you lose it. And he lost her, maybe even for good.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He never really cried over a girl, but when it came to Kelly. He went over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her back, and he was going to make it work.

* * *

Kelly sat on the couch and clutched her stomach. "Alex. It hurts." She cried out, her face pained. Alex looked over his shoulder to see Kelly gasping for air and holding her lower abdomen. He went over to her and picked her up. "We're going to the hospital."

Alex sat in the waiting room, actually he wasn't sitting, he was pacing around nervously, wondering what was wrong with Kelly. Even worse, what if something went wrong with what could be his child. He took in a few deep breaths. It was nervewracking. Then suddenly, a doctor with a grim expression approached him.

"Are you with Ms. Blank?" The doctor asked. Alex nodded. "Yes." The doctor waved for him to follow. Alex weakly followed, his legs felt numb. "Is there anything wrong?" Alex asked. The doctor looked back at him and opened his mouth to speak. At first nothing came out, but then the doctor spoke up. "I'm really sorry to say this. But Ms. Blank had a miscarriage."

Alex's jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened in horror. He shook his head in disbelief. "No. No." He held his head in his hands as he took a step back. "Would you like me to take you to her?" The doctor asked, giving him a sympathetic smile. Alex nodded and stayed quiet, following the doctor into the room.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The doctor said, stepping out of the room and leaving a silence between him and Kelly.

Alex slowly walked over to Kelly whose tears ran down her face. The blonde looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry Alex." Kelly cried. Alex sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay. You didn't mean for any of this to happen." Alex said soothingly. Kelly looked up at him sadly, her eyes filled with hurt. "The baby... it was yours."

Alex felt sick, his head felt light and he wanted to throw up. Kelly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close to her. She sobbed quietly, running a hand through his hair and keeping it there. Alex on the other hand was in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. He turned his head and buried his face into her chest. He had never felt so stressed out and broken before. His own child didn't make it. They held each other for the longest time before heading back to the hotel. This was definitely the worst day of their lives. Alex stumbled towards the bed and blacked out.

* * *

Kelly watched as Alex fainted on their bed. She kissed his cheek and slipped out the door. She had to tell Cody. The blonde quickly walked to his room. She took in a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened, revealing a torn Cody Rhodes. He looked her up and down, wondering why she was crying. "Cody, can I come in?" Kelly asked. Cody nodded and stepped aside. He closed the door and walked over and sat next to Kelly on the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back and looking into her swollen eyes.

Kelly sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I had a miscarriage." She said quietly, her voice breaking with all the hurt that was twisted in it. Cody frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's gonna be alright." He promised, kissing her pink cheeks. The contact sent electricity running up and down both their bodies.

Kelly nodded and smiled at him. "I sure hope so."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of that? Thanks for reading! Please please please, if you can, review! It only takes a second! (: Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: xXDashingK2RKOXxx, Relly's Gurl, LegitElizabethWWEFan, LeeMc01**

**Alerts: LeeMc01, Air'Sweetheart57**

* * *

Cody smiled back at Kelly. He was surprised she didn't push him away when they hugged. He admired her as she sat next to him. Her long blonde hair, cascading down her back in curls, and her blue eyes, always bright and icy.

He watched her as her head was tilted down and she was playing with her fingers. He slowly moved closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh, her leg twitched a bit as she immediately looked back at him. He could hear her breathing get faster as he tilted her chin up towards him. Cody looked into her eyes once more before leaning in to capture her lips onto his. What amazed him was that Kelly didn't fight it, instead she kissed him back. He pulled her onto his lap as he ran his hands up and down her smooth silky legs. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth as his hands made its way to her rear as he squeezed her playfully. He kissed her to show her how much he had missed her. He had been longing to have Kelly back in his arms again.

Kelly felt Cody's strong yet gentle hands running up and down her body as he hungrily kissed her. She closed her eyes as his lips made its way down to her neck. She felt his hips grind against hers as the kiss deepened. Kelly then drew back. Their cheeks pink and they were out of breath. Kelly's emotions were suddenly mixed as she knew she had crossed the line. She just cheated on Alex.

Alex had been nothing but loving and caring and protective of her. She put her head in her hands as she shut her eyes tight, preventing any tears from escaping her eyes again. She began to panic as she felt her heart beating faster. "No.. What did I do?" Kelly asked herself, her voice cracking as she started to shake. She looked back at Cody who had a worried look on her face. "I-I'm sorry Kelly, I shouldn't have.." Cody said, also feeling guilty at what they had just done. Kelly got up and ran towards the door. "I have to go Cody." Kelly said quietly as she slipped through the door.

Cody sighed and laid down on his bed. Maybe getting Kelly back wasn't going to be so hard after all. He closed his eyes as his mind replayed what just happened.

* * *

Kelly ran back to her room. She had to tell Alex no matter what. It wasn't fair to him. She really loved Alex, she was just caught off guard in a moment of weakness.

She finally reached the door. Her body was shaking, her heart was pumping, her knees were weak. She ddidn't know how she was going to be able to do it. She pushed the key card in and waited for it to turn green. She knew she had to do it before someone else told him. She took in a deep breath and pushedd the door open.

Kelly stepped inside quietly as the door closed behind her. She walked in the bedroom and saw Alex laying on the bed, his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. This was surely going to be hard. If she lost Alex, she didn't know what she was going to do. It wasn't like her to cheat, but it was too late to go back and fix the mess that had already been made.

The blonde felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Her palms were sweating and her breathing was quick and rapid. She walked towards the bed. "Alex?" Kelly called out quietly, almost in a whisper. Alex turned his head and looked at Kelly. "Hey Kells." He smiled, getting up and giving Kelly a quick kiss. Kelly smiled back, she was nervous. She really wanted to be with Alex, but would he want to be with her once she told him what happened?

Kelly took his hand as they sat down on the bed. "Alex.." Kelly whispered. He could hear her breathing as tears flowed out her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He studied her face as she tried to speak up. "Cody and I.. We.. We kissed." Kelly watched his smile immediately turn into a frown. "I'm sorry Alex, I love you! I-I just didn't know that was going to happen. I just wanted to tell him that I had a miscarriage, and then he kissed me. I didn't mean to Alex. I love you. I'm so sorry." Kelly cried out, tugging on his arm, hoping that he would give her a reaction. Kelly cried even harder as he didn't say anything.

"Please Alex, say something." Kelly choked out, holding his hand and looking into his dark blue eyes. Alex stared into her tear-filled eyes. "I forgive you." Alex said, his voice was monotone. "And I love you too." Kelly relaxed a bit after she heard him say that. "But now I need to know Kelly." Alex said sternly. Kelly looked up at him as her face showed fear and regret. "W-what?" Kelly asked.

Alex looked at her once more before taking in a deep breath. "Is it gonna be me or Cody?" He asked, getting up and staring at her. Kelly suddenly felt a wave of emotions hit her, and it hit her hard. Kelly started to cry again. "It's you Alex." Kelly cried, running after him. She stopped in front of him and slowly fell to her knees. She placed her hand weakly on his leg before letting it fall back down to the floor. "I love you Alex. So much." Kelly sobbed.

Alex looked down at Kelly. She looked so broken and he knew she regretted it. He knew she wasn't going to do it again, but he shook his head and stepped back. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He needed some time alone. He had to go for a run to clear his mind. He walked towards the door and looked back at Kelly, who was helplessly on the ground crying. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No Alex. Don't leave me." Kelly pleaded. Alex gave her a small smile and walked out the door.

* * *

**So what do you think? Thanks for reading! Next chap will be up ASAP! Please review if you can, it only takes a second! (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Rated M

**Thank you very very much Relly's Gurl! Much love to you for always reviewing! I'm pushing myself to update this today just for YOU because I am lalaloving the long reviews! (: (: (: WARNING: This chapter is going to get a little bit graphic.**

* * *

Kelly found herself crying even harder when Alex left. She literally had to drag herself into the shower. Her tears blended in with the water as she sat in the corner of the shower. She took her favorite body wash and started to wash her body. She felt incredibly dirty. She didn't have sex with Cody, it was just that his touch felt like it was still lingering on her skin. She let the warm water hit her body for a couple more moments before getting out. She would definitely pick Alex over Cody, she was just vulnerable at the time.

She got dressed and weakly laid in the bed. She grabbed Alex's pillow and hugged it, imaging that it was him she was holding in her arms. Her eyes started to water at the smell of cologne on his pillow. She hugged it even tighter as she thought about Johnny Depp's quote. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." She knew that Cody chose Eden over her. From then on, she knew she couldn't trust Cody again. And she would choose Alex over Cody in a heartbeat. Kelly closed her puffy eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Right after she fell asleep, Alex walked in the room. He saw Kelly curled up under the sheets. He walked over to her and ran a hand through her wet hair and kissed her cheek. He then got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower after working out for such a long time.

Kelly then woke up after hearing the shower turn off. She heard the bathroom door open and she saw Alex step out. She sat up and turned so that her legs were dangling over the bed. They made eye contact with each other for a while before she timidly looked down at the ground. Alex walked over to her and tok her hands in his. He gently pulled her up so that she was standing up on front of him. Her heartbeat quickened as she could smell his cologne drifting from his body.

"If you're mine, you're going to be only mine, because I'm not sharing." Alex said, his bright yet dark cerulean eyes looking into her pale icy blue ones. Kelly nodded and breathed out. "Of course, Alex." Kelly replied. She hugged his muscular body as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. They both leaned in as they kissed each other roughly.

***Graphic starting now!***

Alex felt his shirt go up over his head as Kelly pulled it off of him. Kelly pulled away from him to take off her own. Their lips quickly met again as if they were magnets. Kelly felt herself walking backwards until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Soon after, both of them no longer had any clothes on. Kelly giggled as she rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She enticingly dragged her tongue down his chest before stopping and smiling seductively at him. She slowly started to stroke him as she heard his breathing getting faster. Kelly then teasingly took him in her mouth, moving up and down his shaft.

Alex then grabbed her hair as she kept teasing him. "God, Kelly." He moaned out. Kelly kept going until she felt him unload in her mouth. She swallowed and felt herself being flipped over onto her back. Alex kissed her behind her ear and moved down to her neck. He saw her licking her lips as he nipped at her neck. He moved down to her chest which was fully exposed to him. He gently took one of her breasts into his mouth as he felt her arch her back. He smiled at this and switched to the other one, tugging gently at her.

He then placed a kiss on her stomach before moving down more. He spread her legs and he felt her tense up. He ran his hand across her inner thigh. "Relax." Alex smiled. He leaned down and licked her entrance. He watched as Kelly threw her head back and spread her legs wider. His tongue darted in and out of her as she tried to close her legs again. Alex held her legs open and sucked on her clit. "Alex." Kelly moaned out, as she rotated her hips against him. Alex glanced up at her and noticed that her eyes were closed. He ate her hungrily as if she was his last meal. She ran a hand through his hair as she started to moan out even louder. She came in his mouth and he licked her clean.

She looked up at him and bit her lip as he slowly went inside of her. She clutched his shoulders as he went faster. "Harder." Kelly breathed out. He did what he was told and slammed into her deeper. They kept that going for a few more minutes. Kelly started to cry as she couldn't take it anymore. They both felt a wave of pleasure hit them as they rode it out.

Alex got off her and laid down next to her. "Love you." Alex panted. Kelly kissed his side and curled up next to him. "And I love you." Kelly said sweetly. She curled up next to him and they fell asleep.

Kelly then woke up as she heard her phone buzzing. She looked up at Alex, who was sound asleep and she smiled. She grabbed the phone off the night stand and pressed a button. The bright light stung her eyes, but the name from the message made her shiver.

1 New Message - Cody

Rolling her eyes, she opened the message and read it. "Can we please talk?" The blonde exhaled and deleted the message. She wasn't going to let Cody ruin anything anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was laying down in bed next to Eden. He put his phone under his pillow as he felt Eden wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Cody." Eden said. Cody hugged her back. "I love you too." Eden giggled and sighed. "I'm so glad you left that bitch." Cody raised his eyebrows, knowing that she couldn't see him in the dark.

"Yeah... me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chap up soon! Please please review if you can! It only takes a second and makes me very happy! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you PunknOrtonlover, Relly's Gurl, and LegitElizabethWWEFan for reviewing! Love you all!**

** PunknOrtonlover: Glad to have you review! Thanks so much! :D**

** Kira: Man, your review gave me an ab workout, I really really appreciate these long ones you're giving me, it's an inspiration really! And yeah I agree, Cody is pretty sexy haha. You have no idea how much it means to me to see your reviews! (: P.S. I embrace your randomness, let it all flow freely!**

** Elizabeth: Loving that you're keeping up also! Thank you very very much! And good riddance to Cody? Not yet! (;**

* * *

Kelly walked around the arena nervously. She had a match against the one and only Beth Phoenix. She headed over backstage and waited for Alex, who was going to accompany her to the ring. She felt her body tense up when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.

"Ready?" Alex asked. Kelly turned around and looked up at him. "Kinda." Alex quickly kissed her. "You'll be fine." He reassured her.

They heard Kelly's music hit so they headed down the ramp. Kelly waved to the crowd as Alex followed behind her. The loud cheers of the crowd made her energetic. She smiled as she went up the steel steps and walked across the apron. She turned around and faced Alex. He held the ropes open for her and told her good luck before stepping off the apron. Kelly smiled and thanked him, before coming face to face with the Glamazon.

Things went back and forth for a while before Kelly did her signature stinkface and hurricanrana that everyone loved. She looked back at Alex who was smiling and cheering for her. She decided to turn her attention back to Beth, but it was too late.

Kelly got clotheslined and she flipped backwards. Before she could even get up, Beth grabbed her hair and threw her back onto the canvas multiple times. Kelly felt herself being picked up from the ground. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't fight back. Beth held her up in the air for a few seconds and... Glam Slam!

Beth did her signature pin on Kelly as the referee ran over to count the pin. "One! Two! Three!"

Beth's music hit as the referee raised her arm in victory. Beth rolled out of the ring as Alex slid in to help Kelly. He picked her up carefully and carried her out of the ring and up the ramp.

* * *

"You alright?" Alex asked, worry in his voice and eyes. Kelly nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. My head just hurts a little. Can we go back to the room?" Kelly asked, wanting to avoid any chances of running into Cody in the arena. "Of course." Alex agreed, setting her down gently as soon as they got to her locker room.

She took a quick shower before blowdrying her hair and getting dressed to meet up with Alex. She found him sitting on one of the benches outside as he smiled and walked up towards her. "Ready to go?" He asked, his dark blue eyes shining. "Yeah." Kelly giggled.

The two walked down a hallway which lead to the parking lot. Alex suddenly felt Kelly grip his arm tighter as she pulled herself closer to him. He looked down at her and noticed she was looking straight ahead, her facial expression showing fear.

Alex looked in front of him at what Kelly was staring at. Kelly had encountered that one person that she had been avoiding. Cody. The "Dashing" superstar approached them slowly, looking at Kelly the whole time.

"Can we talk? Please?" Cody asked, almost in a begging tone. Kelly looked up at Alex who nodded at her. "Go." He whispered. Kelly smiled up at him. "Thanks." She said, reluctantly letting go of his arm. She followed Cody, who was near the opposite end of the hall. "I won't be far." Alex called out.

Kelly walked up to Cody, whose back was against the wall. "I saw your match earlier. You looked great." He complimented. "Thank you." she replied quietly. Kelly gazed into his confident blue eyes. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kelly asked, putting her hands on her hips. Cody let out a sigh and ran a hand through his brown hair. "You know, this isn't easy for me to say.." He started.

Kelly looked at Alex who was down the hall and his back to her. Alex was completely oblivious of Kaitlyn, who was checking him out. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Cody. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her toned body.

"I want another chance Kelly. I made a mistake. Eden isn't the one for me. I need you." Cody said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I still love you." Cody said, sighing to himself. The blonde diva looked at the ground and bit her lower lip before looking back up at him.

Kelly shook her head. "No, Cody." He took a step forward closer to her. "I'm sorry! I really am. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get over you. I miss you." Cody pleaded.

Kelly blinked quickly as she felt her eyes stinging. The memories flooded her mind the more she looked at Cody. "I'm sorry Cody. You and I, we're done. You planned on getting rid of me right? Your wish was granted."

Cody was getting frustrated. "I know, and I'm sorry Kelly. Every day and every night, I always imagine how we would still be together right now if I never did that." Cody said, wishing that he could reach out and touch her, but she wasn't his anymore.

Kelly frowned and stepped back. "I... I can't do this. I'm sorry. I have to go." She breathed out, before running off.

Cody watched as she ran over to Alex. He scratched the back of his head and thought of how lucky Alex was to have her. "Cody!" He heard someone squeal.

"Oh. Hey Eden." Cody said, slightly annoyed. _This is what you wanted. You left Kelly for her._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Alex and Kelly headed off to bed as today was a long day for them. The couple held each other as Alex fell asleep quickly. Kelly on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about that talk she had with Cody. What if he was just playing with her mind?

She shook off the thoughts and smiled at a sleeping Alex, who was snoring lightly. She was perfectly safe and happy with him. She really felt loved when she was around him, not just some toy that would be used every once in a while.

Cody was just a chapter in her life that she needed to close.

Kelly snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled to herself and thought of how perfect everything was at the moment. Unfortunately, things weren't going to stay so perfect forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon. I'm sorry if this turned out bad. I tried so hard. My body is so sore from working out. Please review if you can! Love you all! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey it's Lori! Back again for chapter ten! & Kira: OH MY GOSH! I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN IN ON YOUR SUPER GIRLY CELEBRATION! I totally agree on how delicious Cody is, he's so perfect. And man, I feel your pain. I've gone nonstop with Jillian Michaels in her workout. I'm dead. Thanks for reviewing! XOXO**

* * *

The rest of the week went well for Kelly and Alex, except for one thing that Kelly was about to find out soon. She sat in their room sitting on the bed and swinging her legs back and forth. She quietly played with her hair and fell back against the bed so that she was laying down.

A couple of minutes later Alex walked in the room. Kelly noticed the grim look in his face as he paced the room back and forth. "What's wrong?" Kelly asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have to tell you something.. important." Alex mumbled, turning to face her. He slowly walked over towards her and stood in front of her. He looked her in the eyes and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I'm leaving." Alex breathed out. Kelly felt her throat starting to hurt. "Alex, what are you talking about?" Kelly asked, starting to feel uneasy. "I thought things were good between us!" Kelly said, panicking.

"No, no! Not that, never. I meant that I was gonna be taking a break from work. It's really takin' a toll on my body." He quickly added, noticing that she was getting all worked up. "I didn't wanna tell you because I don't like seeing you upset." He put his hands on her shoulder and gently squeezed them. "It'll be one quick week."

Kelly felt weak. "So when's your flight?" She asked. Alex licked his lips before answering her. "In a couple hours." He said, looking down at his shoes. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Kelly whispered, looking up at him. "I'm gonna miss you too." Alex replied, sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her while she leaned into him.

"You know, I got you a Divas title match this Monday." He smiled, rubbing her back soothingly. Kelly's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" She asked excitedly. Her bright white teeth making her smile glow. Alex laughed and nodded his head. "One hundred percent." He clarified.

"Thank you so much!" Kelly squealed, kissing him on the cheek. Alex laughed and wiped the lip gloss off his cheek. "I think next time you should get something a little less sticky." He joked. "Shut up!" Kelly giggled, giving him a playful shove.

Alex groaned as he looked at the clock. He only had half an hour left before he had to go. "I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Alex." Kelly whimpered, starting to feel sad that he was leaving.

The thirty minutes passed quick and neither of them wanted to part. They said their goodbyes and stood up to hold each other once more. They shared one last kiss before he had to walk through the door that would separate them for a week.

* * *

It was already Monday. Two days had passed since Alex left. They would call and text each other frequently, but it wasn't the same as being with each other.

Kelly warmed up for her match against Layla. It wasn't going to be an easy one for sure. Kelly walked around until she got behind the curtains. Her music hit, and she was off.

Moments later, Kelly did the K2 for the win. The crowd cheered and whistled as the referee gave her the title and held her arm up. She had tears in her eyes as she walked up the ramp, holding the title up in the air. _I wish you were here._ Kelly thought to herself before going backstage.

She went to take a shower before grabbing her things and leaving the locker room. Eve and Maryse decided that she could stay with them since they didn't want her to be alone.

Kelly smiled at the title she was holding in her hands. She thought of Alex and thanked him in her head, knowing that he watched her tonight. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Alex.

Congrats on the title! You did great. I miss you. (: She smiled at the text, Kelly replied before carrying her bag and title and walking down the hall.

She looked up to see Cody smiling shyly at her. "Congrats, Kelly. You did amazing out there." Cody said, placing a hand behind his head. "Thanks, Cody." Kelly smiled. She was confused, was he watching because both of his exes were in the ring fighting each other?

"I'll see you around.." Cody said, before walking off. Kelly nodded. "Bye." She replied, before heading to her rental.

* * *

Eve and Maryse decided to hype things up just a bit to cheer Kelly up. Maryse picked a movie while Eve ordered room service.

"You miss him, don't you?" Maryse asked. Kelly sighed. "Yeah, a lot." Maryse smiled before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You'll be fine, you're going to party with us for a whole week now!" Maryse giggled.

Kelly laughed at how Maryse was all giggly. "Am I missing something?" Kelly whispered to Eve. Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe Ted proposed or something?" Eve guessed.

"You know I can hear you two! And no, he didn't... not yet at least." Maryse smirked. "Why don't you explain your actions with Titus then?" Maryse shot back, laughing at Eve's open mouth.

"It was one date!" Eve blurted out, taking off her glasses for a second. "Room service!" A knock on the door was heard. Eve ran over to the door to let the servers in.

"It was way more than one date." Maryse whispered, before bursting out in laughter. Kelly laughed along with her because Eve was completely clueless. Eve walked towards them with three wine glasses in her hands.

They all raised their glasses up. "Cheers!" Maryse chimed. This week was definitely going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely! Next chapter up sooon! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's Lori! Thank you Relly's Gurl, you're the best. Legit. Not even lying right now! You have the exact same thoughts as me I swear :P Love you dude! (:**

* * *

**ATTENTION: If you really like Cody, my friend Mel a.k.a. XxRamyFanxX has a story called AJ's Rock, Punk's Savior. Well, I am featured in it as a character of myself (Lori) with Cody (: Check it out if you want! Thank you and much love to you! (:**

* * *

There was only two days left until Kelly would be reunited with Alex. She was a bit somber this day though. Eve went out with Titus O'Neil. And Maryse went out for a date with Ted. The other two girls didn't want to leave Kelly, but Kelly made sure they didn't cancel their plans. In fact, she was very happy for her two best friends.

Kelly felt a bit down as she didn't get a call from Alex yet, so she closed her eyes for a second and relaxed. About an hour passed, and then she woke up to what felt like her phone vibrating. She sleepily looked at the phone and perked up instantly when she saw the name on the screen. It was him. She grinned and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" She asked, her cheeks already hurting from smiling. "Hey babe, I miss you so much." Alex greeted. Kelly felt herself start to feel all warm and tingly, she felt like she was melting.

"I miss you too! How are you doing?" Kelly asked, just wanting to have him back in her arms again with his cologne drifting off his body. Alex laughed a little and answered. "Honestly, I'm ready to come back. Just two more days Kel... actually. One because it's about midnight now." Alex chuckled.

Kelly sighed and rolled over so that she was on her stomach. "I wish you were here, Alex." Kelly's voice started to crack. "I miss you." She said, starting to tear up. Alex could tell that it was his fault she was like this. "I miss you too, Kelly. Now stay strong for me. Just one more day, okay?" Alex said, in a comforting tone.

Kelly closed her eyes. "Okay." She said, running a hand through her hair. "Atta girl. I love you." Alex said. Kelly imagined that he was telling her that in person. "I love you too." She smiled.

"Alright, now you go on and get some shut eye. I'll call you tomorrow morning. I promise. Night!" Alex said. Kelly smiled, wishing that she could stop. "Okay. Good night Alex." Kelly responded.

She looked at the phone and waited until he hung up. When she saw the call end, she felt a bit sad. She was all alone again. Kelly picked herself up off the bed and decided to go downstairs to the hotel bar and grab a few drinks.

* * *

Kelly walked to the hotel bar which was on the main floor. She glided over to one of the bar stools and ordered a drink. Drink after drink, shot after shot. She slowly became a bit drunk. She decided it was enough when she started feeling the buzz, so she decided that she would try and go back to her room.

Kelly slid off the stool and wobbled out of the bar. She held her head as it started to hurt a bit. She felt her legs were hard to control as she started making her way to the elevator. The blonde tripped over nothing but the flat carpeted surface.

Suddenly, she felt a man help her up. "Alex?" Kelly asked. The man laughed. "Nope, Cody. Kelly sighed as she was helped up. "Thanks." Kelly said, giving him a small smile. She was about to reach for the elevator button, but he pressed it for her. "I'm gonna help you back to your room no matter what." Cody promised. Kelly didn't have a choice so she gave in and nodded.

They stepped in the elevator together as he had his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. "What floor?" He asked, pointing to the buttons. "Twenty-one." She said weakly, the buzz was a little too strong for her this time. "Oh, me too." Cody smiled, noticing how she was leaning into him. He knew better than to take advantage of her, so he quickly dismissed the thoughts and went back to helping her back to her room.

Kelly slowly lead him the way as he held her, making sure that she wouldn't trip again. She stood in front of her door as she lookeed back at Cody. "This is it. Thanks, Cody." Kelly smiled. Cody gave her a nod before walking off. "Anytime."

Kelly got into the room and waltzed towards the bed. She saw how Eve and Maryse were both laying in their beds. She smiled at them, laying down and instantly crashing.

* * *

Kelly had her things packed up since she would be moving back to her old room. "Thanks you guys. We're definitely hanging out more often. Triple date next time!" Kelly exclaimed, hugging both Eve and Maryse before grabbing her bags.

"You're welcome!" The two other divas said in unison. Kelly smiled before stopping in front of the door. "I'll see you guys later!" Kelly laughed, as she slipped through the door.

The blonde got back into her room and placed her bags where she would usually put them. She sighed and twirled around before sitting on the couch. She looked through her phone and saw a message from Alex.

I'm almost there. See you soon, love you (:

She smiled when she saw the text. She was about to reply, until she heard a knock on the door. She dropped the phone on the couch and ran over to the door to answer it.

Kelly opened the door and felt like she was going to faint. "You're here!" She squealed, before jumping into his arms.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Next chapter up soon! Please review! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews DivaliciousDooL and Relly's Gurl! DivaliciousDooL: Hey! Haven't read your reviews in a while! Thanks for reviewing, really appreciate it! You have no idea.**

**And Kira, your reviews never fail to make me laugh and we can share Cody :P**

**So here's chapter twelve! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"You're here!" Kelly squealed as she leaped into his arms. Alex smiled as he twirled her around before setting her down. He took his luggage and placed it next to hers before turning around to see a happy Kelly.

"I missed you so much." Alex said, walking over to her and kissing her. "I missed you too!" Kelly smiled. She sighed out in content as he held her close to him. She hugged him tightly and let go once she felt his arms loosen around her. She jumped over to the bed and sat up.

"Why don't we just stay here till tonight? Like until Raw starts." Alex suggested. Kelly nodded her head. "That's perfectly fine with me." She said brightly. She moved behind Alex and wrapped her arms around his body. "I can't believe you're here." She said.

"I know." He laughed, reaching behind him and poking her sides. She screamed and fell back on the bed. Alex rolled over and started tickling her. "Stop it!" Kelly screamed. She felt like she couldn't stop giggling. She had no way out of it so she decided to squirm out from under him and roll off the bed. Kelly panted and flipped her hair back to where it was.

"I'm never ever talking to you again." She said, faking an angry face. Alex raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Oh really?" He asked. She nodded and smiled back. "Yes, really." She replied. "You and I both know that's not true." Alex smirked, running a hand through his hair.

Kelly ignored his comment because she knew that he was right. She crawled over to the bed where he was sitting and slowly stood up. She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. She kept her eyes slightly open as she watched Alex lean in. Kelly mischievously stood back and watched Alex's face frown in disappointment.

"Kelly, you can't do that!" Alex groaned. Kelly licked her lips seductively. "I just did." She giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What are you gonna do about it?" Kelly taunted him. Alex stood up and walked towards Kelly, he slowly backed her against the wall and placed his hands on the wall. "This." And with that, he kissed her deeply.

She returned the kiss by slipping her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped an arm around her waist while his hand tangled itself in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and would occasionally run through his hair. The two made their way to the bed and felt their bodies against each other, something they both haven't felt in a week.

* * *

Later on, they headed to the arena. Alex started to warm up for his match tonight. He didn't know who he was up against, but he was sure that everything would be fine since Kelly would be his valet from now on.

Kelly was walking and was on her way to Alex's locker room, but was stopped by someone who she had no intention of talking to. "Kelly.. don't go out there tonight." Cody warned her, his eyes looked serious. Or was he just jealous? "Why?" Kelly asked, wondering why he was getting all worried.

"Just trust me on this." Cody pleaded, placing a hand on her arm. He looked into her eyes and waited for her to say something. Kelly looked down at the ground. Trust him? She couldn't trust him.

Kelly shook her head. "I'm fine. I want to go with Alex. He's my boyfriend." Kelly said, still thinking about why he didn't want her to go. "I know that. But-" Cody said, starting to get irritated. "But nothing, Cody. I'll be alright. I'm going with him." Kelly said clearly, feeling his hand slide off her arm. She looked at him once more before continuing to walk to the locker room.

Cody sighed as he watched her walk off. It wasn't the first time. But why couldn't she just believe him? He just didn't want her hurt. He shook his head and leaneed against the wall.

"Cody! Let's go out tonight!" Eden said, running up to him with her high heels clicking against the floor. Cody looked down the hall and saw Kelly look back and shake her head.

"Uh.. alright. Maybe a little later." Cody replied, her voice adding on to his rising irritation.

* * *

Kelly turned around the corner while rolling her eyes. _He's still with Eden anywayss, why is he worrying about me?_ She thought to herself before stopping in front of a door. She knocked and waited for Alex to answer it. Within a second the door swung open and Alex opened his arms. Kelly giggled and hugged him before going on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

She pulled away and sighed, still smelling the aftershave that was on his cheek. She walked over to the couch and sat on it. She looked over at Alex who was downing a water bottle. "Ready for your match?" Kelly asked, running a hand through her curled hair. Alex tossed the water bottle in the trash can. He looked over at Kelly and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. I just wish they told me who it was I was against." Alex said, walking towards the door. Kelly got up and followed him. "Oh." She walked over to Alex as he held the door open for her. Kelly smiled at him. He was such a gentleman. "Thanks." She said, before stepping out the door. "Yup." Alex said, closing the door behind them.

They walked backstage until they heard Alex's music hit. Kelly stood right next to him, it was time to go. What Cody said was still fresh in her mind, but that wasn't going to change her mind.

* * *

Alex and Kelly walked side by side down the ramp. Kelly waved to the cheering crowd as Alex ran and slid into the ring. Kelly walked up the steel steps and smiled at Alex. He grinned and walked over to her, he held the ropes open and she stepped in. She stood close by him and held his arm as they waited for his opponent to come out.

The couple stood in the ring before the music played. They stood there in shock. Kelly couldn't believe who it was. Alex quickly grabbed Kelly's hand and held the ropes open for her. She stepped out of the ring and slid off the apron. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "No, Alex. Please don't do this." She begged, not wanting him to go on with the match.

"It's okay. Just stay back." He said sternly, before leaning through the ropes to kiss her. Kelly nodded and stepped back. "Good luck." She said quietly. He nodded before turning back to his opponent, The Big Show.

The bell rang and the match started. Alex started off strong but was knocked down with a spear. Kelly took a step forward and stood up by the apron. She watched in horror as Big Show grabbed Alex by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Kelly closed her eyes as she heard the sickening slam on the canvas.

The blonde got closer to the apron and she leaned against it. She watched as Big Show was about to do the W.M.D. Big Show was still waiting for Alex to fully stand up, but it was taking a while because he was extremely groggy. Alex failed to get up and instead plopped back down on the canvas.

Kelly quickly slid in the ring and stood in front of Alex, hoping that Big Show wouldn't do it. Big Show stared her down as he slowly lowered his fist. Kelly's breathing was rapid because of the stress she was feeling during the match. She slowly backed away from him and kneeled beside Alex. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her before he tried to get back up.

Just then, the referee came up to Kelly and told her that she needed to get out of the ring. Kelly hesitantly stepped out, and just when she was about to turn around to face the ring, she saw Big Show give Alex the knockout punch. He put his foot on Alex's chest and the referee ran over to count the pin. "One! Two! Three!" The bell rang and Show's music played. He stepped off Alex's chest and pushed the referee that was trying to raise his arm. He walked out of the ring and up the ramp.

Kelly slid back in the ring and pulled Alex into her lap. He weakly clutched her arm as he closed his eyes again. The referee went over and helped Alex out of the ring. Kelly held him to try and make sure that he wouldn't fall over since he was still a bit dazed from the W.M.D. They made their way back to his locker room where he went to take a cold shower. While he was in there, Kelly went to the trainers room to get an ice pack for him.

When she got back, she found him on the couch with his eyes closed. She went over and sat next to him. Kelly kissed the right side of his jaw before she placed the ice pack on it.

"You okay?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well, now I am." He said, smiling. "I saw what you did out there. Thanks for buying me some time." He chuckled. Kelly giggled and decided she wasn't going to poke him in the ribs, he already had enough in the ring.

"Ready to go back to the room?" She asked, rubbing his chest. "Yeah, let's go." Alex said, getting up from the couch.

They got their things and headed out of the locker room, both completely unaware of Kaitlyn who was green with envy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! I would love it if you did! Thank you! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you DivaliciousDooL and Relly's Gurl for reviewing! I love you both so much, you have no idea. (:**

**Kira: OH MY GOD! Yeah, cause having him for just a day is fair while you have six?! Oh okay then haha :P**

** And to that person who posted that fucked up review. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. I hate people that are so motherfucking annoying that they have to post some random ass shit on my damn story! GET THE HELL OUT AND NEVER REVIEW AGAIN! You're just jealous because you have never been laid. Go gobble a cock and get fucked up the ass with a cactus! (:**

**Excuse my language. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Alex and Kelly both got ready since they were going to have a meet and greet that they would both attend. They both walked out of the hotel and headed into the rental car that they shared.

"So, what do you say about dinner tonight?" Alex asked, turning on the car. Kelly flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned. "Yes! Of course." Kelly said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Alright, good. I have reservations for us tonight." Alex said, smiling. "Aww. You're such a sweetheart!" Kelly squealed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. She could already tell it was going to be a good day.

* * *

They both got to the building where they were having the meet and greet. Alex and Kelly walked inside hand in hand. They had the security guards lead them to the table where it was supposed to take place. They waved at the fans and smiled for the cameras as they went to take their seats.

When they sat down, Kelly noticed there was another chair next to Alex. _Maybe it's just an extra._ Kelly thought. But before they could even start, Kaitlyn showed up and sat down in the chair next to Alex.

"Hey Alex!" She said, all happy. Then she noticed Kelly sitting next to him. "Oh.. hi Kelly." Alex nodded towards her and Kelly just gave her a small but polite smile.

The autograph signing started and it was a long three hours for Kelly. But then a fan showed up and ignored Kaitlyn. She skipped her and went right up to Alex and Kelly. They both signed her pictures and she asked for a picture with just them two, saying that they were her favorite couple.

Kelly flashed a fake smile towards Kaitlyn, Alex saw what Kelly did and smiled at her. He teasingly placed his hand on her thigh while she started to squirm around. Kelly slapped his hand and started blushing.

"Alex! You know better than that, there are kids here!" Kelly whispered, but started to giggle. Alex was too busy laughing with Kelly until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kaitlyn whispered in his ear. "Are you single?" Alex frowned at the question. "Um.. no. My girlfriend is actually right here with us." Alex said, loud enough for Kelly to hear.

Kelly smirked at his answer but pretended no to hear it. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her long curly hair. The signing had finally been over.

"Oh.. Well, I was just asking because I was wondering if you wanted to get a few drinks tonight? It. I mean, she can come too. If she wants." Kaitlyn sneered. Kelly rolled her eyes. "No thanks." Kelly answered. Alex shook his head. "Same with me, we have something planned tonight actually."

Kelly slowly stood up and fixed her dress while Alex also got up. "Ready?" Alex asked. Kelly nodded and linked her arm with his. Kaitlyn got up from her chair and watched the couple walk away. She wasn't done just yet.

* * *

Alex and Kelly were seated in a fairly large booth. Kelly saw that there was four extra plates and wondered why. "Alex, honey. Why are there four extra plates?" Kelly asked. Alex smiled at her before sitting down. "You'll see." Alex said. And right on cue, Ted and Maryse, and Eve and Titus showed up. The girls all hugged each other while they took one side of the booth across their dates.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" Kelly breathed out, her eyes sparkling with delight. The three girls laughed while the guys were all talking to each other and getting to know each other.

Cody and Eden happened to have reservations also. Cody looked at how happy Kelly was, then he saw Ted. His best friend didn't even know he was here. _Maybe Kelly really is happy without me._ Cody thought, before turning his attention back to Eden. He really messed up, maybe there really was no second chance this time.

Kelly glanced across the room and saw a woman that looked like Eden, a little too much. But she quickly ignored it since she was having a lot of fun. They were all enjoying each other's company until it was time to go. They all chatted their way out the door before finally parting and going their own separate ways until they see each other at work again.

Kelly leaned against Alex in the car. "Thanks, Alex. Tonight was amazing." Kelly sighed, batting her eyelashes at him. "You're welcome. Is there anything else you wanna do?" Alex asked. Kelly shook her head. "Watch a movie in the room and cuddle?" Kelly suggested. Alex chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good to me!" Alex smiled, knowing where cuddling usually led to.

* * *

They made their way into their room as they put on comfortable clothes and laid down in bed. "Well, you wanted to cuddle, so I'm picking the movie." Alex said, laughing at her shocked face. "Fine." Kelly huffed, dimmed the lights and moved closer to him. Alex set down the remote and Kelly looked at which movie he picked.

"The Hills Have Eyes?!" Kelly asked loudly. "The second one." Alex grinned, wrapping an arm around her. Kelly pressed her body against him, hoping that those "things" wouldn't come out of the TV and get her. They watched the movie as she would squeeze him tight during the bloody parts. Alex would laugh to himself at how she was easily scared.

"It's just a movie Kelly." Alex reminded her, turning off the TV since it ended. Kelly hit his chest lightly. "I don't care!" She blurted, turning away from him. A smile crept up across her face since she knew what he wanted.

"Kelly.." Alex groaned, hugging her from behind. "Come on.." He said. Kelly turned around so that her face was only inches away from his. He leaned in and kissed her. Alex felt her smile against his lips as they kept going.

All of that eventually led to them making love over and over again until they got tired. The two held each other with only the blanket covering their bodies. "I love you." Kelly said, burying her face into his chest. "I love you too." Alex said, stroking her hair.

They fell asleep comfortably, but like always, when something good happens, something bad also happens.

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it there! I'm sorry if it was rushed! Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry for the long wait everyone. Took quite a break, but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love you all. You guys literally keep me going. **

**Thanks to Kira, Mara, and Katie! (: XOXO**

**Here it is! Chapter fourteen.**

* * *

Kelly walked around backstage, she smiled as she held her Divas championship on her shoulder. She had just won her rematch against Layla. She went to go and sit in Alex's locker room.

Kelly peered around the door and saw Alex warming up. She quietly stepped in and put her title on the couch. She grinned as she walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Kelly giggled. Alex laughed and played along. "Hmm.. I don't know." He said, reaching behind him and squeezing her sides. Kelly screamed and leaped off of him. Alex chuckled as he watched her get her title off the couch.

"Did you see me earlier?" Kelly asked, ruffling her hair. Alex nodded. "I did." He said, as he motioned for her to follow him out the door. They walked down the hall.

"You wanna come with me?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. Kelly smiled. "Of course."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Alex and Kelly made their way back up the ramp. Alex won after he pinned the Miz. It wasn't an easy match, but it was all worth it since he won.

Kelly held on to his arm as they were walking back to his locker room. They slowly and tiredly stepped into the shower together. Alex wrapped his arms around her as the warm water relaxed their bodies. Kelly looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

About twenty minutes later, they both got out and got ready to head back to the hotel. They had to leave to head to the next city in about two days.

The two walked around the arena and were about to go to the parking lot, until Kaitlyn stopped them. Kaitlyn smiled sweetly at Alex, ignoring that Kelly was there.

"Um.. Alex, can I talk to you? Just you?" Kaitlyn asked, twirling her hair around her finger. Kelly's grip on his arm tightened. "Okay.." Alex said, confused. Kelly frowned and let go of his arm. She glared at Kaitlyn before walking off to the parking lot. She decided that she would just wait inside the car.

Alex watched Kelly walk away, he knew she wasn't happy about all of this. He wanted to go chase after her, but Kaitlyn was holding him back. "What do you want?" Alex asked, getting annoyed of her presence.

"You." Kaitlyn said, confidence in her voice. She winked at him and smiled. Alex knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I already told you that I'm taken." Alex sighed, and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

Kaitlyn smirked and rolled her eyes. "By that slut? Come on, I know that you're just with her so that she could fulfill your needs." She said, getting cocky. Alex felt his blood boiling. "You don't know anything. I'm with her because I love her and that's all you need to know." Alex said angrily.

Kaitlyn laughed and started to walk away. "Well, if you ever need a real woman instead of a Barbie doll, you know where to find me." Alex waved her off. "I don't want you. I'm perfectly fine with Kelly." Alex answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly sat in the car and waited for what seemed like forever. She sighed and began to feel worried. She looked at her manicured nails and looked out the window. She saw Alex walking towards the car. She smiled as she watched him open the door.

Her smile quickly faded however. She could easily tell that he was angry. He slammed the door shut and turned on the car. The whole car ride was silent.

They got back to the hotel and Kelly could feel the tension around them. She followed behind him as they stepped into the elevator. She looked up at him timidly with her light blue eyes. He knew she wanted to know what was up, but he refused to look at her. Kelly bit her lip as the elevator doors opened.

Kelly still stayed behind him as they walked back to their room. He opened the door and held it open for her. Kelly smiled at him. "Thanks." No reply from him.

She raised an eyebrow and decided to change into a comfortable shirt and shorts. She watched him grab his clothes and walk into the bathroom. He was probably going to get ready for bed also. She quickly changed and laid down in the bed.

Alex then got out of the bathroom and went to lay down too. He glanced over at her and thought about what Kaitlyn said. Her words haunted him. He had never felt so stressed and disgusted before. Kelly moved closer to him and placed her small hand on his chest. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Alex sighed. He didn't want her to know what Kaitlyn said about her.

"Nothing, just tired." Alex said. He turned over so that her hand slid off his chest. Kelly felt her eyes watering and her chest hurting. "Alex.. Please tell me?" Kelly asked, trying to turn him back over. But he didn't move he just stayed there with his back to her. "Can you just leave me alone?" Alex snapped.

Kelly froze, he was never like this. "W-what?" She asked, getting scared. "I want to be left alone." Alex demanded. Kelly felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Why are you like this?" Kelly cried. She couldn't believe it, he never acted like this before. He wasn't responding. She slowly moved as far as she could to her side of the bed.

Alex heard her quietly crying. He wanted to apologize but for some reason, the stress was too much and he couldn't move. "I love you." He heard Kelly whisper.

She curled up under the sheets and shivered. She felt herself crying even harder. She knew he wasn't going to answer. Kelly shook violently, the thin sheets doing nothing for her. All she wanted was for him to talk to her. She tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes as she stared at his back. She imagined how maybe if Kaitlyn hadn't talked to him, he would be holding her in his strong arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, cold and alone.

* * *

Around midnight, Kelly woke up. She was still shaking from the cold room. She looked over her shoulder at Alex, who was sleeping. She sighed and got up. She put her shoes on and walked out of the room.

Kelly wandered aimlessly around the halls. She wiped the tears from her eyes and kept walking. She wondered about what made him so upset that he wouldn't talk to her. She kept her head down until she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sor-" Kelly started. She looked up and recognized who it was. "It's fine." Cody said. He seemed to have noticed her swollen eyes since she looked up at him. Cody tilted his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kelly wiped her eyes before opening her mouth to speak. She hesitated for a moment but decided to tell him. "Alex.. he won't talk to me." Kelly breathed out, trying hard not to cry again.

Cody pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright. I'm here." He said, his hand stroking her long hair. Cody felt her against him. He closed his eyes and smiled. He missed her so much, he missed all of this. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Do you want to stay in my room for tonight?" Cody asked. Kelly gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No. You know I can't." Kelly whispered. Cody nodded. "I understand." He said. Kelly took a step back and looked down. "Kelly?" She heard him say her name. "Yes?" She said, looking up.

"I really miss you." He said, leaning against the wall. He let his eyes wander. Kelly nodded slowly. "I know." He watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Kelly." He said, closing his eyes for a brief second. "I know you are." Kelly whispered. "But I can't Cody. I can't do it." She said, getting worked up. Cody sighed. "I really did mess up this time." Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Alex woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Kelly's side of the bed. It was empty. Panic and guilt filled his body as he shot up off the bed and grabbed his shoes. He was about to put them on but he heard the door open. He put his shoes back and walked over to the middle of the room.

Alex watched as Kelly slowly walked towards him. She shyly looked up at him but quickly looked away. She brushed past him and went to lay back down on the bed. He turned around and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She nervously looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her. He reached over to fix her hair. "I'm sorry, Kelly." Alex said. Kelly gave him a smile. "It's okay." Kelly said, happy that he was talking to her. "I didn't mean to, I just-" Kelly cut him off by placing her lips on to his. "It's okay, Alex. Let's just go back to bed." Kelly said. Alex nodded.

He reached over to her feet and took her shoes off. She smiled up at him and swung her legs over on to the bed. He walked around the bed and laid down next to her. "Come here." He said. Kelly's face lit up as she moved over to him. He closed his eyes, he never knew how happy he made her. "I love you." Alex whispered. Kelly smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up sooner haha. Reviews would be lovely! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**And Kira, for some reason I always think about your reviews when I'm writing my chapters. You inspire me hahaha. :P**

* * *

A day later, Kelly and Alex packed their bags. It was about two in the morning and they were going to get ready to head to the next city. They checked out of the hotel and met up with Ted and Maryse. It was going to be a long 500 mile drive.

Ted's chauffeur opened the limosuine door for the four of them. He closed the door and put the luggage in the trunk. Ted and Maryse sat across from Alex and Kelly in the spacious car.

"Here you guys go." Ted said, handing each of them a glass of wine. "Thanks." They all said in unison. They felt the limo start as they all sipped on the expensive liquid.

"So, I heard Kaitlyn bitching backstage about two days ago." Maryse said, fluffing her hair. Kelly almost choked on her wine. "What was she saying?" Kelly asked, glancing at Alex, who was oblivious and was talking to Ted.

Maryse shrugged and leaned against Ted. "I'm not really sure, but it was really annoying and loud so I told her to shut up." Maryse said, smiling slightly at the memory. Kelly giggled and downed the last of her drink. "Oh my God, I love you!" Kelly said, laughing at the image of Maryse yelling at Kaitlyn and giving her the signature 'talk to the hand' gesture.

* * *

Halfway through the drive they all decided to take a break and get some food before going for another 250 miles. They stopped at a diner and went inside. The waitress led them to a table and they all sat down. Later on, a familiar person stepped inside the diner. Kelly looked up and saw who it was. Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn strutted towards them and rolled her eyes at Kelly and Maryse. Then she looked at Ted and Alex. "Hey Alex." She said, her voice high pitched. Alex looked up at her and back down at his empty plate. "Hey Ted." Ted gave her a polite smile and then looked at Maryse. The French-Canadian let out an irritated sigh and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Go away. No one likes you." Maryse said sternly. Kaitlyn had a look of disbelief written on her face. "Um.. Excuse me?" Kaitlyn said, placing a hand on her hip. Maryse raised an eyebrow. "You heard me." Maryse smirked, looking at her nails. Kelly smirked along with Maryse.

The waitress came and Alex and Ted paid for the bill. They watched as Kelly and Maryse both started to yell at Kaitlyn. "Well, you two Barbie dolls can go fuck yourselves. I don't see why everyone likes you two. Clearly, I know I look better." Kaitlyn huffed, walking away.

Ted's mouth dropped open when he heard Maryse starting to talk in French. Ted knew things would get ugly if he didn't stop her soon. He got out of his seat and and urged Maryse to stop. "We gotta go." Ted said, pulling Maryse out of the diner. Alex and Kelly followed them out. They both started laughing at what happened a few moments ago.

They stepped inside the limo and Ted let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Ted smiled, putting an arm around Maryse, who was still clearly irritated, but relaxed against him. "Yeah, I know." Alex laughed, he looked down at Kelly who was sitting silently. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" He asked. Kelly smiled and nodded.

* * *

All four of them had fallen asleep. But then Kelly woke up, she found Alex laying down in her lap. She smiled and ran a hand through his brown hair. She started to think about what had made Alex so mad that one night. She knew it was Kaitlyn, but what happened?

Her fingertips ran through his hair as she looked at Ted and Maryse who were snuggled up against each other. She laughed to herself when she remembered what Eve said. Kelly wondered when Ted would pop the question.

Her thoughts were all over the place until they stopped at one thought. Cody Rhodes. She frowned at the thought. He brought back so many memories and it hurt. She remembered their first kiss, date, fight. Until her mind came back to the haunting memory that was stuck with her. He cheated. She felt herself getting uncomfortable at the thought, but then she remembered something good happened that night. Alex came and comforted her.

She felt a smile come up on her face. He was so good to her. She really loved him. Of course she loved Cody, but not as much as Alex. Kelly looked down at Alex who was still sleeping in her lap. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of how he made her feel. She felt her cheeks start to flush when she thought of something.

Then she felt Alex shifting against her. She looked down to see Alex staring at her sleepily. "Hey." Kelly whispered, touching his cheek. "Hey." He yawned, sitting up and leaning against her.

Kelly felt her body tingling, she felt so warm and comfortable around him. He leaned his head against her and slipped an arm around her. "Love you." He whispered, kissing the side of her neck. Kelly shivered at the contact. "I love you too. So much." Kelly said, closing her eyes.

She felt Alex fall asleep against her again. She sighed and breathed in his cologne. It was amazing, the scent just sent chills up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth from their body heat against each other.

Then all of a sudden, her eyes shot open. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She had a new message. It was a random number that wasn't saved in her phone. She wrinkled her eyebrows and read the message.

_Watch your back._

Kelly felt her heart beat faster. She felt uneasy and sick. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but maybe it was somebody else she wasn't expecting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! Please review if you can! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Sorry about the shoutouts in the last chapter, they were cut off! But, thank you to Mara, Manda, and Kira! (: I love you all! I'm kind of starting to worry about xTheCountryGirl. Anyone know where she's been?**

* * *

Before they all knew it, they were at their next stop. They checked into the hotel and got connecting rooms. Kelly and Alex made their way into the room. They opened the door and were greeted with a luxurious room. The two stepped in and Alex helped Kelly with her bags.

Kelly plopped down on the bed and laid down, she thought about the text from earlier. She gulped and tried to figure out who it was. Alex looked over at Kelly and saw a puzzled look on her face. He walked over to the bed and laid next to her, pulling her close to him.

"What's goin' on?" Alex asked rubbing her shoulder. Kelly gazed into his blue eyes. "I.. it's nothing." Kelly said quietly. He watched her closely as she stared into space. He hugged her and nuzzled his face into her chest. "Are you sure it's nothing?" Alex asked, looking up at her. Kelly didn't say anything, she just bit her lip and blinked.

"Yeah... I think so." Kelly said, gently caressing his cheek. "I can handle it." Alex wondered what was bugging her. Then again, he couldn't blame her, he was like this to her the other night. They heard a knock coming from the room next to theirs. He nodded and kissed her. "Love you." Alex said, getting up to open the connecting door. Kelly smiled. "Love you too!" He really did know how to make her feel better.

* * *

Kelly and Maryse headed down to the hotel bar. Alex and Ted would join them later since they wanted to play videogames first. The two ladies sat down and ordered their drinks. They had a couple more than they should have, but they still knew what they were doing.

"You know, I got a text earlier." Kelly said, taking out her phone. Maryse sipped her drink. "What did it say?" She asked. Kelly scrolled through her phone and showed it to Maryse. Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah. It was us." A voice said from behind them. The two blondes unwillingly turned around to see who it was. Their mouths dropped open for a second but Maryse was quick to react, her hazel eyes glittering under the dim lights. "Why don't you two just stop, it's funny how you guys are so obsessed with us." Maryse snapped, sipping her drink and raising her eyebrow.

Eden and Kaitlyn just stood there, rolling their eyes. Kelly stood up from her seat and smiled. "Oh, and before I forget. Eden honey, how do I taste?" Kelly said. Seconds later, Kelly felt a hard slap on her cheek. Kelly held her cheek and smiled mishievously at Eden. "Oh, pretty fucking good I guess." Kelly taunted.

Kelly then pounced on Eden, sending her to the floor. Kelly threw hard punches and slaps, occasionally slamming her head on the tiles. Maryse then looked at Kaitlyn and her drink. Maryse smirked and threw the glass at Kaitlyn before pouncing on her also.

Kelly then started laughing as she felt some of Eden's hair come off in her hands. "Nice weave!" Kelly yelled. She looked over at Maryse who was then joined by Mickie James.

"Mickie?" Maryse asked, surprised to see their friend appear out of nowhere. Mickie nodded before slapping Kaitlyn. "Oh yeah girl, this little bitch was talkin' to my John!" Mickie said, smiling at Maryse as they both went off on Kaitlyn. Later on, the three girls all saw Ted, Alex, and John Cena gawking at them.

Kelly, Maryse, and Mickie were then pulled off of the two helpless girls. All five of the girls were dragged out of the bar by security. "Let go of me!" Kelly screamed, trying to squirm out of their tight grip. She looked at Maryse who was holding on to the doors. "Don't fucking touch me, you are dirty!" She heard Maryse screaming. Then Kelly looked at Mickie, she was also trying to get out of the security guards' hold.

Alex then got a hold of Kelly as Ted with Maryse. They started to walk down the hallway and head back to their rooms. Kelly and Alex both didn't notice that Cody walked down the hall in the opposite direction, staring at them intensely.

"What was that all about?" Ted asked them. "WHORES!" Maryse yelled, skipping towards the elevator. She then tripped in front of it, her high heels not helping with her balance. Ted ran over to help her up as she was starting to flash them. "Alright Maryse, we're headin' to bed after this." Ted sighed, laughing slightly at what just occured.

They all stepped into the elevator and made their way to their rooms. Kelly and Alex both laid down next to each other in their bed. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, stroking her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly giggled. Alex smiled and kissed her. "Good."

They both started to make out, but then Kelly heard her phone vibrating. She pulled away and went to go look at the message.

_We need to talk. Now._

It was Cody. She looked at Alex before opening her mouth to speak. "It.. it's Cody. He wants to talk." Kelly explained. Alex nodded and patted her back. "Go ahead. I won't be far, if you need anything you know what to do." He smiled, kissing her once more. Kelly grinned and got up towards the door. "Got it!"

* * *

Kelly opened her door and was surprised when she saw Cody coming out of his room. He waved her over as they both walked into a quiet, empty hallway.

Cody stopped and looked at her angrily. "What the hell were you thinking, Kelly?" He yelled. Kelly started to back away from him. "Go ask Eden! She was the one that sent me a text saying to watch my back." Kelly shot back. Cody paced around for a few seconds, shaking his head.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Cody asked. Kelly raised her eyebrows. "Do _you _have any idea what you're talking about?" Kelly said, her body shaking from all the anger. All of a sudden, Cody slammed Kelly against the wall, hard. Kelly let out a cry. "Don't ever talk to me like that again." Cody growled. Kelly struggled to get away from him.

"Stop Cody, you're scaring me." Kelly cried. She closed her eyes when she saw Alex grab Cody and punch him. "Don't touch her. Don't even come near her." Alex yelled. He walked over to Kelly and picked her up. He carried her back to their room and placed her on the bed.

He laid down next to her and pulled the sheets up over them. He held her shaking body against his. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Alex said, kissing the top of her head. Kelly buried her face into his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

This wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter up soon! Reviews would make me super duper happy! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you Kira for reviewing! And to those that put this on alert/favorite. (: You guys are awesome, I love this story so much, I have many things planned for it, but it might make some of you guys cry... Maybe I won't do those twists right now (:**

* * *

Alex sat up and realized what time it was. He and Ted decided to go and get drinks after Kelly and Maryse since they were already far from sober.

He looked over at Kelly who was peacefully sleeping. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. His lips pressed against her warm cheek, they stayed there for a couple seconds before he pulled away and got off the bed.

Alex walked over to get his phone from the table and looked at Kelly once more before heading out the door. He stepped outside in the hallway and pulled the door so that it would be locked. After that, Alex went downstairs to go to the bar.

He walked in and saw Ted sitting at the bar. He walked over and sat down on the bar stool. "Is Maryse out too?" Alex asked Ted, while ordering a drink from the bartender. Ted drank the rest of his drink before nodding. "Oh yeah. Total knockout man." Ted laughed, shaking his head. Alex laughed along with him.

"It's a been a long night." Alex said, drinking the cold liquid. Ted nodded. "Yeah. Tell me about it. I was supposed to propose to Ryse tonight, but you know." Ted sighed, waving the bartender over.

Later on, the two found themselves laughing hysterically at everything. Alex didn't even notice his phone slipping out of his pocket and on to the floor. Someone picked it up however.

* * *

Kelly's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the spot next to her. Alex wasn't there. "Alex?" Kelly called out. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. "Where are you?" She asked.

Kelly sighed and looked over at the clock. It was about one in the morning. She reached over to go and check her phone. She looked and saw a message from Alex that was sent about an hour ago.

_Getting a couple drinks with Ted. I love you (:_

She smiled at the text and fell back on to the bed. She closed her eyes when she was about to put her phone back, but then she felt her phone vibrate. She opened her eyes and looked at the bright screen. It was another one from Alex.

_I'm done. I think we should see other people. Don't text or call me._

Kelly gasped. What she read was horrifying and unexpected. Tears slid down her cheeks as she read the text over and over again. It couldn't be, he told her that he loved her about an hour ago. She put the phone back on the night stand and sobbed into her pillow.

She cried harder than ever, even just thinking about the message. She thought things were good between them and that nothing would ruin their relationship, but obviously she thought wrong

* * *

Kelly didn't hear the door open as Alex walked in. He went over to her and hugged her, only to be pushed away.

"Don't touch me." Kelly cried, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Alex stood there and watched as Kelly fell to her knees. "How could you?" Kelly asked quietly, her voice breaking. Alex shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Alex asked, confused with how Kelly was acting.

It took time before Kelly was able to speak up. "You.. You broke up with me." Kelly sobbed, her head hung low. Alex's mouth dropped open. "No, I didn't!" Alex exclaimed. He kneeled in front of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I would never do that. I love you." Alex promised, tilting her head up. Her eyes slowly looked up and met his. "Promise?" Kelly asked. "I promise." Alex repeated.

Kelly sighed and wiped her eyes. "But why did you send that?" Kelly asked. Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "Send what?" He asked. Kelly looked up at him in surprise. "Um.. you know... that message?" Alex shook his head. "No, I don't know."

Kelly led Alex to sit on the bed next to her and she grabbed her phone. She showed Alex the message. "I never sent that!" Alex said, shaking his head. Kelly nodded. Alex then began to feel his pockets. "Uh. I don't know where my phone is." Alex said, turning his pockets inside out. Then all of a sudden, a knock came at the the door.

Alex got up and walked up to it. He looked through the peephole and saw someone that would most likely irritate both of them. Alex opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Alex asked, already annoyed. Kaitlyn smiled. "Hey, I brought you this back. I found it at the bar." Kaitlyn said, staring at Alex. He took back his phone and looked at Kaitlyn, who stood there smirking. "Oh did you?" Alex asked. Kaitlyn nodded and batted her eyelashes.

"So, do I get anything in return? I mean, I heard you're single now." Kaitlyn said, tugging her tank top down. "Well, you heard wrong." Alex said, slamming the door in her face.

He placed his phone on the table and went to lay down on the bed. "It was Kaitlyn, wasn't it?" Kelly asked, moving closer to him. Alex sighed. "Yeah. She said she found it at the bar." Kelly blinked and watched him fall asleep. She pulled the covers up and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Goodnight." Kelly whispered. She expected him to say something, but all she heard was snoring. She laughed to herself and drifted off as well.

* * *

Cody was laying down in his bed next to a battered Eden. He knew it was wrong to put his hands on Kelly. He didn't know what got over him. He decided to apologize tomorrow.

He sighed and looked over at Eden, she had her eyes shut since they were both bruised. He began to think of what life would be now if it were Kelly that was next to him. He looked at Eden again and realized, he really didn't love her. He's been in denial all along. Maybe this time, apologizing to Kelly really won't help at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It was kind of rushed, but I had to update! Love you all! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating! I had school for a whole week! What a bummer. Anywho, thank you Kira very very much. I love your reviews so much that I'm adding you in this chapter! (:**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Today was one big day. Kelly and Alex were getting ready since they were a part of Ted and Maryse's wedding. The two headed over to the church that it was at and went their separate ways from there.

Kelly, Eve, Mickie, AJ, Natalya, and Kira watched as Maryse paced nervously back and forth across the room. She looked absolutely stunning. Her platinum hair was down in elegant curls with a veil on top of it, and her long, white, shimmering dress that flowed behind her. And her makeup was simply flawless.

The six bridesmaids also looked wonderful. The six had their hair and makeup done, and their white and gold dresses that fitted each of them perfectly.

"Do I look okay?" Maryse asked, slightly panting. All six of the girls nodded and smiled at her. "You look perfect!" Eve exclaimed, carefully tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Natalya smiled as she pointed to Maryse's heels. "Alright Maryse, calm down! You're going to wear out your heels!" Natalya said, leading Maryse to the couch in the room.

"But what if something bad happens, like maybe during the wedding?" Maryse asked, her voice in a higher tone. "Nothing will happen, you'll be fine. We're all going to be fine." Kira smiled.

"I know what you're thinking Ryse." Mickie started. "He won't leave you at the altar. He loves you!" Mickie reminded her. Maryse flashed a smile and quickly nodded.

"You guys are right." Maryse said, standing in front of the door. Kelly stood up along with the other four bridesmaids. "I really can't believe you're getting married!" Kelly squealed, jumping up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun!" AJ giggled, staring dreamily at the ceiling. All of the girls laughed at how they were acting so spritely.

Maryse grinned. "I know, I've been waiting for this for such a long time. It's finally happening."

* * *

Ted stood up from his chair and faced his groomsmen. It was Alex, Titus, Randy, John, Tyson, and Cody. Alex had been fighting the urge to beat up Cody, but soon realized that he wouldn't want to ruin the best night of Ted and Maryse's life.

"Hey Cody, can you come and step out with me?" Ted asked, walking towards the door. "Yeah, no problem." Cody said, following Ted out the door.

Ted looked at Cody. He was his best friend, but so was Alex. Cody was always there for him, but at times he really turned into an ass.

"Don't do anything that you'd regret." Ted said sternly. Cody nodded. "I know, today's the big day. You're getting married, I understand that." Cody said. Ted agreed. "Not only that, but Alex is here too. You need to leave Kelly alone from now on. I mean it, buddy." Ted said, patting his friend on the back. Cody sighed. "I know."

Ted smiled and stepped back in the room. It was about time to start.

* * *

The wedding ended and it was time for the reception. It was an amazing night so far. Perfect wedding, everyone was there, open bar, dinner, and the dance floor. It all added up perfectly.

Alex and Kelly swayed with each other on the dance floor. Kelly glanced over at Ted and Maryse. They were absolutely perfect together. It was like looking at a real life Barbie and Ken. She smiled as she watched Ted spin her around.

"You having a good time so far?" Alex asked. Kelly grinned. "Definitely, best night ever." They both leaned in to kiss each other. Alex and Kelly left the dance floor and decided to get a drink.

Tyson and Natalya decided to join them and they started talking. Kelly watched as she saw Kira walking over towards her. Kira smiled and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before opening her mouth to speak.

"Cody wants to talk to you." Kira whispered in her ear. Kelly looked back at Alex who was busy laughing with the others. "Where is he?" Kelly asked. Kira pointed towards the big doors. "He's in the hallway. I think he really wants to talk though. It's probably important." Kira said, before heading over to the bar.

Kelly looked at Alex. "Alex honey, I have to go and talk to somone, it'll only be a second." Kelly said, placing a hand on his arm. Alex nodded. "That's fine." Alex smiled, taking a sip of his drink. Kelly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said, before walking towards the door.

* * *

Kelly stepped into the big hallway. She was extremely hesitant to talk to him, but maybe he just wanted to apologize. She walked down the hall and saw him. She slowly walked over to him before stopping behind him.

He turned around and saw that Kelly was in front of him. "You're here." Cody said softly. Kelly nodded and gave him a small smile. "So, what did you want me here for?" Kelly asked, running her hand through her curls.

Cody sighed before looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I was just-" Kelly cut him off. "It's okay, Cody. I know." Kelly said, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled back and looked at her. She was a really nice person, she always forgave him whenever he did something wrong, and that was frequent. He opened his arms and instantly felt amazed. Kelly stepped forward and actually hugged him back. He could smell the perfume that lingered on her skin. But then he remember what Ted had said to him earlier. He let go of her and took a step back. She wasn't his anymore, she was Alex's.

"So, how are things with you?" Cody asked, adjusting his tie. Kelly shrugged. "It's actually really good, what about you?" Cody looked up at the chandelier before answering her. "I guess it's about the same. It could be better though." Cody said, trying to shake away the thoughts of Eden.

Kelly bit her lip before swaying slightly. "Oh.." Cody nodded. "Yeah." He said, running a hand through his brown hair. Kelly watched him close his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Well, I was wondering if-" He was then interrupted. "Hey." Kelly then looked over to see who it was. "Kaitlyn?" Kelly asked, surprised that she was here. She knew Ted and Maryse wouldn't have invited her, so who did?

Kelly frowned. Was this a set-up? She looked over at Cody and back at Kaitlyn. "I don't know what you two are up to, but I'm going back. I don't need any trouble." Kelly said, walking away from them, leaving them speechless.

Kaitlyn looked over at Cody who was just looking at his shoes. "I can't wait for Monday." Kaitlyn giggled, waiting for Cody to say something. "Me too." He said quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they mean A LOT! Sorry if I don't update as often, school is really taking its toll on me.**

**BY THE WAY! IF YOU LOVE ALEX RILEY AND KELLY KELLY, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT The real tag team by MandaWWE! Such an amzing story! Please read, REVIEW, favorite, alert her story! She deserves it! (: Thanks in advance!**

* * *

Alex walked around backstage and found himself watching the TV. The scriptwriters decided that Kelly would go on without Alex in her match tonight. Alex smiled as he watched Kelly do her stinkface to Alicia. Boy did he love when she did that.

He kept watching until he saw her win. Alex grinned and felt a tap on his shoulder. His pearly white smile soon disappeared when he saw who it was.

"Hey Alex." Kaitlyn purred, touching his chest lightly. Alex rolled his eyes. "Uh.. Hi." Alex said, not interested at all.

Kaitlyn watched the TV that was above them and saw that Kelly was on her way backstage, probably to meet Alex. She smiled seductively at Alex and saw Kelly who was rounding the corner.

She grabbed Alex's head and shoved her lips forcefully onto his. He tried pushing away but she held him there.

Alex shut his mouth as quick as he could, he didn't want her saliva getting into his mouth. He finally pushed once more and got her away from him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alex asked. He wiped his mouth and saw her grinning, but she wasn't grinning at him.

Confused, he turned around slowly and saw Kelly. She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes were sad, she was holding her title and stared blankly at him.

"Kelly.." Alex said, taking a step towards her. Kelly glared at him. "No. Don't talk to me. I want nothing to do with you." Kelly cried, backing away from him.

Alex and Kelly both didn't realize that Kaitlyn had signaled for Cody to come over.

"Kelly, no. I can explain! You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you. She kissed me!" Alex yelled, getting frustrated with how Kaitlyn could ruin everything all of a sudden.

Kelly shook her head and heard her name being called by someone else. "Kelly!" The blonde turned around and saw Cody. "Come back. I won't hurt you." Cody said, holding his arms open.

Kelly looked at him and back at Alex. Alex was shaking his head. "No, Kelly. Don't do this. Please don't." He begged. Kelly looked at Alex once more before walking in Cody's direction.

"I'll take care of you." Cody said, smiling. Kelly gave him a small smile before walking off next to him. Alex watched as the love of his life walked away. His breathing got faster and uneven, his head started to hurt. This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

Kelly took her bags from the room that her and Alex shared. She took them back in the hallway where Cody was waiting. "Is this it?" Cody asked, picking up two of the suitcases. "Yeah." Kelly said quietly.

They got to his room and she noticed a lot of suitcases. _Maybe he just packed a lot of things._ She thought to herself.

She sat on his bed and scrolled through Twitter on her phone. She saw a tweet that Alex answered. "LovinEveTorres: What is one thing you can't live without?" "AlexRileyWWE: A good woman.. I hate sleepin alone" (Actual tweet from his twitter!)

Kelly smiled at the tweet and felt her heart flutter. Maybe, he really didn't do anything wrong. She thought about it for a second. It was Kaitlyn, so maybe she forced herself onto him. She kept thinking until she heard Cody clear his throat.

"So.. uh. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Cody asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Kelly bit her lip and thought about it. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said, getting up from the bed and following him out the door.

* * *

Alex stormed into his room and the door swung open. It was quiet. He looked around and saw that her bags were gone. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He laid down and rolled over to her side of the bed. He could still smell the Victoria's Secret perfume that she would wear lingering on the pillow. Except it wasn't her that was there.

He looked at his phone hoping that he would get a text or a call from her, but nothing. He closed his eyes and groaned. He truly hated Kaitlyn and especially Cody. He never knew that those two would cause so many problems.

Alex felt so stressed out. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry, he never cried over a girl, but this was too hard. He loved Kelly and he knew he could have done something that could have stopped what happened earlier.

* * *

Kelly and Cody got back to the hotel from after going out for dinner. The lights were all off for some reason. Kelly stood behind Cody as he turned the lights on. They walked into the room just to see Eden there in lingerie. "Her again?" Eden asked, scoffing at Kelly.

Kelly looked up at Cody in disbelief. "Seriously Cody?" Kelly asked. She pushed past him and got her bags, walking out of the room.

That was it. Cody had pissed her off so many times already. Earlier tonight he was doing great and she thought that maybe she could take him back as a friend. Too bad she was wrong.

She slowly wandered the dimly lit halls with all of her luggage, struggling to keep them in place. Luckily, someone had been watching her ever since she walked out of Cody's room.

"Need help?" A voice asked. Kelly stopped in her tracks and recognized the voice. She gulped and turned around to see Alex. No matter what he did, just his presence made her heart skip a beat.

Before Kelly had time to reply, he took her bags and started to lead her back into their room. She stepped inside right behind him and placed her bags back to where they were before.

The two quietly laid down on the bed that they shared. "Why'd you come back for me?" Kelly asked, playing with her fingers. Alex reached over and held her hand.

"Because I love you." He whispered, kissing her hand. Kelly smiled. "Aww. That's so sweet. I love you too, Alex." Kelly said. placing a hand on her chest.

Later on, they both fell asleep. Kelly then woke up and decided to go on her phone. She clicked Alex's name and saw a tweet that confused her.

"AlexRileyWWE: Hey guys follow Ciara_Price.. she is a good friend of mine and HUGE WWE fan, loves to talk wrestling, and not too bad on the eyes ;)" (Another one of his tweets)

Kelly looked and saw that they had been tweeting each other frequently, and they were a bit flirty with each other. She frowned and looked over at Alex, who was sound asleep.

She looked up whoever this Ciara Price girl was and was shocked to find out that she was a Playboy model. She put her phone on the table as her mind was racing.

Was Alex cheating on her?


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go everybody! Thank you Kira for the awesome review, I MEAN IT! You're awesome as hell, you're one of my favorites! Love you dude! You're reviews are one of the many reasons I just love writing this story, and with that I'll keep it up! (:**

* * *

A month had passed and all the doubt that was in Kelly's head soon faded when Alex proposed to her. She never had the chance to question him about it, but now that they were engaged, she thought that Alex wouldn't ever do such a thing.

Kelly had become friends with Cody again on the other hand, he decided that Eden wasn't right for him. Cody and Kelly would talk, but Kelly thought of him as nothing more than a friend now.

The blonde walked around the halls and spotted Alex concentrated on his phone. She flashed a smile as she walked up towards him. She was kind of disappointed for a second when he didn't notice her right away, but she quickly shook it off. He was probably talking to family.

"Hey Alex!" Kelly said, grinning up at him. Alex jumped a bit and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket. He smiled back at her and gave her a quick nod.

"Hey Kells." He said, running a hand through his brown hair. Kelly bit her lip and sensed that something was wrong.

She wrinkled her eyebrows and bit her lip. She looked up at him while placing her small hand on his arm. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Kelly asked, her eyes staring straight at his dark blue ones.

Alex shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said, a bit harsh. Kelly felt her stomach drop. "Okay.. I was just making sure." She said quietly, her hand sliding off his arm as she walked off to get ready for her match.

* * *

Kelly and Maryse walked back up the ramp, their victory over Laycool was just perfect. They both giggled as they made their way backstage.

"Kelly, I'm going to go back to the hotel soon. I have a date night with Teddy. Text you later!" Maryse beamed, walking off to the Divas locker room. Kelly nodded and her smile quickly faded.

Instead of thinking about their big victory, all the happy thoughts were now replaced with Alex. For some reason, he wasn't even there waiting for her. He wasn't there to say that she did a great job or anything, not even a good luck kiss _before_ the match.

She turned the corner and looked up to see a familiar white vest with black and purple lines. "Great match out there, you did great." Cody said, giving her his signature smile.

"Thanks, Cody." Kelly smiled. He nodded and walked off the opposite direction.

* * *

Alex sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. How was he going to tell Kelly? He never meant to, it just happened. He opened his eyes to see Kelly walking up tto him with a skeptical look on her face.

"Did you see my match?" Kelly asked, hoping that he did. Alex looked at her and sighed. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry." He said, watching her hopeful smile turn into a frown.

Kelly bit her lip and blinked. "Oh.. It's okay." She said. Kelly never missed _any_ of Alex's matches, even back when he was in FCW she had her eyes on him.

Alex breathed in and took Kelly's hand, leading her to a quieter part of the arena. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were sparkling under the dim lights.

"Kelly. I have to tell you something." Alex said, squeezing her hand. Kelly looked up at him and gulped. She nodded for him to go on. Alex breathed deeply as he looked at their engagement rings.

"This isn't easy for me to say.." He started off, not looking at her. Kelly felt tingles in her body, she was nervous. "You can tell me anything Alex. I love you." Kelly promised, feeling him squeeze her hand tighter.

"There's this friend of mine, and her name is Ciara." Kelly instantly frowned and felt lightheaded. "And what?" She asked. He looked up at the ceiling and back at her.

"When you made plans to go shopping with Mickie and Maryse, she asked if we could talk more." Kelly felt her cheeks getting pink. Her body was shaking.

"We met up at a bar and at the end of the night.."

"Say it, Alex. Say it right now." Kelly demanded, her voice sounded so weak. She looked up at him sadly.

"I kissed her." He said, his voice breaking. Kelly felt her hands being released as she stared at him. Her eyes flooded with tears as she watched him look at her.

"You kissed her." Kelly repeated, looking down at the ground. "Why?" Kelly questioned. Alex watched her cry. He reached over and wiped the tears from her face.

Alex held his head in his hands. "It was a mistake Kelly, I wouldn't even think about kissing her, it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm so sorry. I love you." He pleaded, feeling extremely guilty.

Kelly tried wiping the tears off her face, but it was no use. New ones would roll down her pink cheeks. She looked down at her ring. She slowly slid it off her finger and held it in her hand

"This was so important to me. When you gave me this ring, you said you wanted to be with me forever. I guess, you don't want me anymore." She said, tossing the ring back to him.

He caught the ring and shook his head. "No, Kelly. Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I love you so much." He begged.

Kelly shook her head and backed away from him. She turned around slightly to see Cody standing there. "Kelly, come here. Come home, Kelly." Cody called out, his arms wide open.

Alex shook his head and felt his heart beating faster. "Kelly don't. Please don't do this." Alex said. Kelly cried even harder at the fact that Alex was begging her to stay. She knew he was sorry, but maybe now isn't the time for them to talk.

She looked over at Alex. She took a step towards him and stopped. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Cody. She stepped back once more and walked towards Cody.

Cody smiled at her and they walked off towards the parking lot.

Alex's mouth dropped open. She was gone. Cody won. He had to get her back, Kelly was the one woman he had ever loved. He shook his head and felt his eyes stinging. He had to get her back fast.

Sighing, he watched as the blonde was still walking off. He hung his dead down in shame as he walked back to his car. He was definitely sleeping alone tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. School is so fucking annoying. Anywho since MandaWWE dedicated a story to me and has a story about me, I shall have this dedicated to her and Relly's Gurl a.k.a. my girl Kira! Love you both! This story is officially dedicated to you both! You guys have no idea how much of a difference you've made for me! A good one for sure! (: And also thanks codelly for reviewing!**

* * *

Kelly sat on the edge of the bed. It was the only bed in the room, which meant her and Cody would have to sleep next to each other. She sighed to herself and knew that she thought of him as nothing more than a friend.

She gently rubbed her swollen eyes and picked up her phone. She looked and she saw that she had a message from Alex. Her heart skipped a beat, but instead of opening the message and reading it, she pressed the delete button.

Kelly bit her lip as she felt Cody lay down next to her. "Are you okay?" Cody asked, his light blue eyes glancing into her sad ones. Kelly sighed and put her phone down on the night stand. "A little bit better than before." Kelly whispered, slowly getting under the white sheets.

Cody reached over to turn the lights off and glanced over at Kelly, whose back was turned to him and shivering against the thin sheets. He knew it wasn't right for him to do anything, but he did anyways. He pulled her body closer to his and felt her stop shivering. He really missed her, he missed this. Just holding her and having her presence right there in front of him.

Kelly closed her eyes and thought about how hard it was going to be. Seeing Alex everywhere was going to be far too much for her to handle. She knew what she had to do, and it had to be done soon.

* * *

Kelly sat on one of the benches at the arena and looked up at the TV. It was Alex against The Miz. She smiled as she saw Alex pin Mike for the three count. She got up from the cold bench and walked around the arena, wondering how she was going to come out and say it.

The blonde walked over to Mr. McMahon's office. She stood in front of the big oak office doors and took in a deep breath. The diva knocked on the door and it immediately swung open, revealing a smiling Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, can I please talk to you about something?" Kelly asked, her voice cracking. He nodded and stepped aside for her to come in, noticing the discomfort in her voice.

"Well, what brings you here Kelly?" Vince asked, sitting down in his black leather chair. Kelly felt her eyes watering as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to be released from my contract.." Kelly mumbled, her breathing getting rapid.

* * *

Alex laid down exhausted and realized that he only saw Kelly for about five seconds today. He felt his whole body aching. He ran his fingers through his brown hair before looking over next to him. The other side of the bed was empty. And maybe it was going to stay like that for a while.

He rolled over in bed and took his phone out from under the pillow. He checked his Twitter and noticed that something was wrong, but he couldn't catch on quite yet. A few moments later, he decided to go on the WWE website.

He felt a chill run up and down his spine while the page loaded. When the website finally showed up, it hit him. In big, bold, and bright letters it said: Breaking News: Kelly Kelly has been released.

Alex's jaw dropped open as his phone slipped out of his hands. He felt his heart racing and his blood pounding harder and harder through his veins. It couldn't be true. He was probably never going to see her again.

Alex shook his head as he stared at the glowing screen. She couldn't just leave without telling him. He needed to find her before she left. He needed to change her mind and show her how he felt.

His hand was shaking as he looked through his phone, scrolling through the contacts. His thumb hovered over the green button as he pressed it.

"Hello?" Maryse asked, her French accent making it sound like something else.

"Okay, I know you probably hate me right now. But I need to talk to Kelly before she leaves. Please Maryse, do you know where she is?" Alex asked.

"Well, she's in the lobby right now. I think she's checking out, she has all her luggage with her." Maryse said, a bit puzzled.

"Okay, thanks Maryse!" Alex said, before hanging up the phone and running downstairs to the lobby.

* * *

Kelly whistled and got a cab to pull over for her. The man smiled and took her bags for her putting them in the trunk. Kelly frowned and looked back at the hotel through the doors, Alex wasn't even there to stop her at least.

Kelly felt her heart make a shart pang as she saw the taxi driver open the door for her. She smiled gratefully and slipped in the back seat. Kelly felt a tear fall from her eyes as she knew that this was her last week with the company and probably seeing Alex. Her dream of getting married to her knight in shining armour was ruined.

The taxi started to pull away as she saw the hotel doors fly open. Kelly's eyes widened as she saw Alex scanning the parking lot, until his dark blue eyes met hers.

Kelly started to cry as she saw Alex standing there defeated, his arms limp and his eyes full of hurt. She looked away as seeing him made her heart break even more.

Was this the end for both of them?


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! Manda, Kira, and codelly! Thanks for reviewing! You guys literally mean the world to me for reviewing, it's keeping me going! Love you guys so much (:**

* * *

Kelly was sprawled across her bed. Her long blonde hair spread over the pillows and her eyes half open. She sniffled as the memories came flooding back into her mind.

She slowly sat up and made her way to the kitchen, slowly wandering around and randomly opening the cabinets. She thought to herself and knew that she needed to eat before she would pass out.

Kelly opened the fridge and heated up the leftovers from the night before and sat down at the table. She looked across and saw where Alex usually sat with her. She looked down at her plate and back at the empty seat.

Kelly's thoughts wouldn't stop reminding her of Alex. She pushed away the plate and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once again, alone.

Kelly slowly stepped in and turned the shower as hot as she could. The steam made her skin soft as she sat in the corner of the shower, letting her tears mix with the water. Her and Alex were even now, but why couldn't she take him back when he took her back?

She weakly reached over and turned the shower off, letting the final drops fall onto her skin. Kelly then got dressed and laid back down to close her eyes. There was no turning back anymore. Everything was gone. Her friends were still traveling with the WWE, her family was busy, and Alex was definitely not with her.

Kelly felt herself starting to slowly drift off to sleep, and before she knew it, she was dreaming.

_"Kelly!" She heard her name being called out. Kelly turned her head quickly to see a familiar person approaching her._

_"Alex?" Kelly asked, staring off to look at the person's face. Kelly walked towards the man._

_She smiled as she found out that it was him. She ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. "I've missed you so much." He said, running his fingers through her hair._

_"I missed you too." Kelly breathed out, hugging him tightly._

Kelly's dream was then cut short when she woke up to find her phone buzzing. She tiredly looked at who was calling and saw that it was Maryse.

"Maryse? What-" Kelly yawned but was cut off. "Look Kelly, I'm outside your door. Let me in!" Maryse said, sounding quite impatient.

Kelly rubbed her eyes before making her way downstairs. "Alright, alright, I'm going." Kelly replied, opening the door.

Kelly then realized at that moment that Maryse wasn't even there, she was actually in Denver. "Alex?" Kelly asked, her mouth dropping open as she was filled with multiple emotions.

Alex nodded as she stepped aside. He stepped in and watched as she closed the door behind her. "Kelly, I never got to tell you-" He was then interrupted by Kelly who kissed him on the lips.

Kelly started to cry as she slowly slid down against the door. "I'm sorry, Alex, for everything." She sobbed, not wanting to look up at him. Alex got down on his knee as he wiped her tears. "It's okay, come here." He said soothingly, opening his arms for her.

Kelly helplessly fell into his arms. She felt his strong arms embracing her as he rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She held him tightly as she buried her face into his chest, inhaling the cologne that he would always wear.

"I love you, you know that." Alex whispered, carrying her to her room. He placed her down gently as he slid in next to her. He stroked her hair as she cuddled up next to him.

"I love you too." Kelly mumbled, pulling the covers over them. He pulled her closer as he placed an arm over her, wishing that this moment could last forever.

* * *

Alex and Kelly started to talk about WWE. And Kelly wasn't expecting the question that Alex was going to ask her, mostly because she didn't know how to say it.

Alex looked over at her before asking her. "When are you coming back? I hate having to travel alone without you." Kelly bit her lip, not wanting to answer him, but she was going to have to anyways.

"Alex.." Kelly started, looking up into his dark blue eyes. "I'm not coming back."

* * *

**I have no idea where I'm going! But it'll get better, I promise! Please review if you have time, I'd really appreciate it! And if you like Ted and Maryse as much as I do, I got a new story! It's called Don't Let Me Down. (:**


	23. Final Chapter

**Sorry about the super late update! But here it is, the final chapter I've been meaning to write. Here it goes! Thanks to my loyal readers/reviewers. You're truly the best. (: Love you: Kira, Manda, Skye Synner, and codelly**

* * *

"Why?" Alex asked, he stared at her in confusion. His eyes never left hers as she avoided his gaze. Her hair sparkled under the dimly lit room.

"Kelly, I don't get why you wouldn't want to come back. You have it goin' for you. The fans love you, Mr. McMahon loves you... I love you." He reminded her, placing a hand on her thigh.

Kelly looked at him and her lips trembled. "You don't get it?" She said softly, looking down at her hands.

Alex shook his head and sighed. "No clue." He muttered. Kelly slowly reached over and took his hand into hers before placing it across her flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Two months later._

Alex took the news well as he was excited about it. Now they had other things to plan as well. Kelly's Release party.

Everyone at work was invited, even Cody and Kaitlyn. Surprisingly, Kelly wanted to leave with no regrets. The party was about to start in an hour, so Kelly made sure that their door was open and welcome for their guests.

Later on, the party was on full blast.

Kelly walked over to Ted and Maryse who both hugged her. "We're going to miss you!" Maryse exclaimed, squeezing Kelly's arms as they pulled away from the hug.

Kelly smiled before agreeing. "You know I'm gonna miss you. It's going to be so weird not being able to shop with you everyday." Kelly pouted. The two girls started laughing.

"Well, I'll always be around to visit! We can always catch up with our shopping sprees. I can definitely promise you that." Maryse giggled, getting all giddy at the thought of shopping.

Things were going extremely well until Kelly bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kelly apologized, looking up to see that it was Cody.

"It's alright. Good luck by the way. I can't believe this is it!" Cody smiled, hugging her. Kelly smiled. "I know, it's been a long journey for me, it was so worth it. Thanks for coming, Cody." Kelly grinned before walking off.

Cody nodded before taking a sip from his drink, he watched her walk off towards Alex. He did mess up with Kelly, but maybe it was a good lesson for him. He looked across the room and spotted another blonde, she looked a lot like Kelly.

Cody walked over to her before taking a deep breath. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, a smile was already on her face.

"Hey, I'm Cody." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "I know. I'm Kira." She giggled, shaking his hand. At that moment, they both knew. The contact made them shiver inside.

"Why don't we step out and get to know each other a little better?" Cody suggested. Kira nodded and linked her arm with his before walking off. Cody thought to himself, he was going to make this perfect. He wasn't going to mess up this time.

* * *

Kelly looked around for Alex. She searched the whole house and finally found him in her room.

"Alex? What are you doing in here?" She asked, kissing him. He pulled away and took a step back from her.

"Kelly, I've been waiting to ask you this for such a long time." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his dark blue eyes sparkling. Kelly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Of course!" She said, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"I love you." He said, slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you too!" She grinned.

Everyone does get their happy ending after all.

* * *

**I cannot thank you guys enough for supporting me. I love you guys so much, I couldn't have kept going without you! Thank you! (: **


End file.
